Deseo paternal
by Sg91
Summary: Desde pequeña, Shantae creció y fue educada por su tío Mimic, el cual le contó lo justo y necesario de su madre y casi nada de su padre. Debido a esto, la medio genio guardiana de Scuttle Town ha anhelado desde siempre una figura paterna que su tío nunca llegó a representar del todo. Sin embargo, un buen día, todo parece cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Una visita inesperada**

-¡Shantae, Shantae, hazlo otra vez, hazlo otra vez!

-¿Queréis verlo de nuevo?

-¡Sí, sí!

-¡Vale, echaos a un lado! ¡Atentos!

En un visto y no visto, y tras un ligero movimiento de dedos, una gran bola de fuego surgió de improvisto, disolviéndose en el aire al poco rato. Tras eso flexioné los dedos y los moví rítmicamente haciendo aparecer varias llamitas en la palma de mis manos y moviéndolas de tal forma que parecían estar bailando. Los niños se quedaron encantados, observando el espectáculo.

-¡Cómo mola!

-¡Hazlo otra vez, hazlo otra vez!

-Creo que eso es más que suficiente por hoy-murmuré, para evitar problemas principalmente.

El alcalde era capaz de aparecer sin avisar y volverme a despedir argumentando que no atendía a mis obligaciones como genio guardián del pueblo, por lo que preferí curarme en salud.

-Oh, vaya…

-¡Aun así ha estado genial! ¡Es estupendo que te tengamos a ti para protegernos de los piratas, Shantae!

-¡Sí, después de todo no conozco a ningún otro genio guardián como tú!

-Oh, muchas gracias, niños-murmuré, halagada.

Al menos alguien agradecía mi trabajo, y en ese sentido los niños siempre lo hacían, aparte de que eran bastante fáciles de encantar con unos pocos truquitos con mi magia.

Los niños se despidieron de mí y seguí paseando por el pueblo, disfrutando de una tranquila mañana. Scuttle Town era un pequeño pueblito de pescadores situado en la costa oeste de Sequin Land, mi hogar. Y yo era su genio guardián, la que protegía al pueblo de cualquier peligro que la amenazara. Aunque debía de admitir que genio como tal no lo era tanto, puesto que tan sólo era mitad genio, ya que, según lo que me contaron, mi madre era una genio aunque mi padre tan solo era un hombre normal, heredando mis poderes mágicos de ella, aunque sólo en parte.

Aunque en cuanto a ese detalle en concreto siempre había sido un tema ciertamente tabú para mí. Nunca había llegado a conocer a ninguno de los dos, creciendo bajo el cuidado de mi tío Mimic, un renombrado cazatesoros que me contó lo poco que sabía acerca de mi madre y casi nada de mi padre. Él era lo más cercano que tenía a una figura paterna, y aunque yo le quería bastante evidentemente nuestra relación no era tan cercana como la de un padre y su hija, por lo que en ese sentido me sentía un tanto sola. Que no lo estaba realmente, ya que tenía a mis amigos conmigo, pero igualmente había veces que echaba en falta tener un padre y una madre, como los niños del pueblo.

-¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga?-inquirió en ese momento una voz familiar.

Alcé la vista y vi entonces a mi mejor amiga y mayor confidente Sky, la cual tenía a su pájaro guerrero Wrench consigo; natural de pueblo Oasis, Sky es una de las pocas ornitólogas y entrenadoras de aves de guerra que conozco, regentando la única tienda relacionada en todo Scuttle Town. Además criaba huevos que luego vendía a comerciantes y guerreros de todo tipo, sacando buenos beneficios de ello. De ojos castaños, pelo rubio oculto tras una pequeña capa con capucha y un ligero turbante celeste, a excepción de dos largos mechones, vestía con un vistoso top y unos ligeros pantalones blancos, rematando su conjunto con un par de botas marrones. Llevaba además puestas dos muñequeras para protegerse de las garras de los pájaros que criaba cuando se posaban en sus brazos.

-Ah, hola Sky… no es nada, tan solo pensaba en mis cosas, eso es todo.

-¿Segura? No te veo muy convencida… y Wrench tampoco.

El aludido asintió con vehemencia dejando escapar un sonoro chillido y abriendo sus alas; no pude evitar esbozar un leve sonrisita, sin poder escapar de lo evidente. Después de todo no era mi mejor amiga y mayor confidente por nada, y ella sabía cuándo algo me molestaba.

-¿Y bien?-inquirió ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándome ceñuda.

Abrí la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento oímos cerca de allí un gran golpe acompañado de un sonoro _¡cuidado!_ y algo cayéndose al agua; extrañadas fuimos a mirar, saliendo a una parte de la calle de los muelles del puerto, y viendo entonces de lo que se trataba.

-Cómo no… tenía que ser él…-murmuró Sky, con gesto resignado.

-¡Bolo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo has acabado ahí?-inquirí yo, ayudándole a subir.

-Es una larga historia… pero no vayáis a creer que simplemente tropecé y caí porque no es cierto…-murmuró el chico, del todo convencido.

-Es un caso perdido…-masculló la chica.

-Oh, vamos Sky, no seas así. Tienes que ir con más cuidado, Bolo…

Y es que el pobre Bolo no era precisamente conocido por ser especialmente brillante, aunque él pusiera constancia en todo lo que hacía; natural de pueblo Aqua, nos conocíamos desde hacía bastante tiempo, y se dedicaba principalmente a hacer un poco de todo, era algo así como un manitas pero a lo torpe. Aunque lo poco que tenía de cerebro lo compensaba en músculo, siendo en ese sentido un buen luchador que sabía desenvolverse bastante bien con su mangual. De hecho fue él quien me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre lucha, y en ese sentido para mí era lo más parecido a un hermano que he tenido nunca. De ojos claros y pelo color azul cobalto alborotado sujeto mediante una bandana amarilla, vestía con una camisa blanca de tirantes, un chalequito azul grisáceo y unos gruesos pantalones azulados arremangados, algo desgastados debido al uso. Llevaba puestos unos guantes de cuero marrones con sendas argollas en los extremos y calzaba un par de gruesas botas marrones.

-Lo sé, lo sé, gracias Shantae… estaba yendo a un lugar por petición de tu tío, de hecho… ¿a dónde tenía que ir yo?-inquirió él, rascándose la cabeza mojada.

-¿A recoger algún material quizás? Siendo cosa de mi tío…-inquirí yo, tratando de ayudarle, al tiempo que Sky rodaba los ojos.

-Pues… ¡ah, sí, justo eso! Gracias, Shantae, qué haría sin ti…

-Oh, no es nada, ya sabes…

-Ya sabéis que no me gusta que me den de lado, sé bien lo que dicen por ahí de mí… que si soy un inútil, que no hago una derechas… ¡de eso nada! ¡Demostraré a esos descreídos de lo que soy capaz!-exclamó el chico, decidido.

-¡Así se habla!

-Bueno, al menos lo tienes claro…-murmuró Sky.

Y es que, sin tener en cuenta su patosa naturaleza, Bolo era de por sí muy de moral alta y un tanto cabezón, pero en ese caso era lo bueno que tenía, por lo que nadie se lo podía echar en cara.

-No hagas caso de lo que digan, lo importante es que estés dispuesto a mejorar-murmuré para animarle.

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Eso es! Bien dicho, pastelito…

Ante esa voz el chico dio un bote, dándose la vuelta y viendo de quien se trataba.

-Ah, hola Rotty…-saludé.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿De qué habláis?-inquirió ella, apoyándose sobre un algo incomodado Bolo.

-Oh, pues un poco de esto, y aquello… ¿qué haces aquí?-inquirí.

-Sí, eso, qué haces aquí…-murmuró Sky, ceñuda.

-¡Oh, pues he venido a comprar café para mí y mis hermanos! Ya sabéis, para evitar convertirnos en monstruos asesinos y tal… por cierto, guapa, aún me debes tu cerebro-añadió la chica, mirándome divertida.

-Por última vez, Rotty, ya te dije que no…-suspiré, cansada del tema.

Lo único malo era que, por mucho que insistiera, sabía que no dejaría el tema ya que, después de todo, su naturaleza no se lo permitiría. Y es que en el caso de Rottytops todas las concepciones acerca de los zombis no se aplicaban en absoluto. Al contrario que muchos otros zombis devoradores de cerebros, Rotty y sus hermanos, Poe y Abner, necesitaban un suministro constante de café para mantenerse lo suficientemente cuerdos y no ponerse a devorar a todo ser viviente que se les cruzase por delante. Resultaba curioso que tan sólo una simple taza de café les separara de convertirse en monstruos, pero cosas más raras se habían visto, eso por descontado. De pelo verde oscuro sujeto mediante una diadema amarilla y ojos rojos, destacaba sobre todo por el tono verdoso de su piel y algunas partes de su cuerpo que se encontraban unidas a ella mediante cosidos, entre ellas el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda. Vestía con un pequeño top morado con tirantes y unos shorts raídos y bastante ajados, calzaba unos zapatos marrones y llevaba puestos un par de pendientes con forma de calavera.

-Jo, algún día obtendré tu cerebro-murmuró la chica, muy segura de esas palabras.

-Lo que tú digas, Rotty…

Y, a grandes rasgos, esa era mi vida. Estaba contenta con lo que tenía, y en ese sentido nada me faltaba, tenía unos buenos amigos que me querían y un tío que cuidaba de mí, pero el detalle de mis padres era una espinita clavada que sabía que nunca me la podría quitar por mucho que la ignorara.

Dado que cada uno tenía que ir a hacer sus propias cosas nos separamos y, por mi parte, volví a hacer la ronda esta vez por la parte del mercado; gran parte de la población de Scuttle Town se concentraba allí sobre todo a primera hora de la mañana, lo que hacía más sencillo a saqueadores o ladrones practicar el pillaje sin que apenas se notase. Algunos de los comerciantes y vecinos que pasaban por allí me saludaron y yo les devolví el saludo alegremente. Y es que después de todo ese tiempo protegiéndoles y cosechando victorias todo el mundo me conocía bastante bien, siendo la más reciente la del Pirate Master, salvando a todo Sequin Land de la destrucción.

Estuve curioseando un poco entre los puestos, mirando lo que vendían, cuando en ese momento un grito se alzó de entre la multitud.

-¡Al ladrón, al ladrón, vuelve aquí sucia rata callejera!

Alcé la vista, en guardia, y vi que en un puesto de pan cercano alguien había aprovechado un descuido para llevarse una hogaza entera. Sin dudarlo en ningún instante, y viendo que correr por la calle iba a ser complicado al haber tanta gente, me puse a bailar y, en un visto y no visto, me transformé en mono. Y es que aparte de poder jugar con fuego y hasta lanzar rayos, mi magia me permitía transformarme en diferentes animales para salvar los posibles obstáculos; en esa situación el mono me venía de perlas para correr con más rapidez, saltar distancias amplias y sujetarme a paredes y otras superficies, por lo que me subí a los tejados de lana de los puestos y fui saltando hasta localizar al infrascrito.

-Ahí estás…

Apenas pude ver de quién se trataba, puesto que se ocultaba tras una frondosa chilaba, pero demostraba tener una rapidez y agilidad bastante notables; torció a la derecha por una callejuela y le seguí agarrándome a las paredes y corriendo entre la ropa tendida, logrando alcanzarle y volviendo a mi forma original en cuanto toqué el suelo.

-¡Alto ahí!-exclamé, latigando mi pelo.

Esa era mi arma principal, mi larga y meticulosamente bien peinada coleta violeta me permitía usarla como un látigo y golpear con ella a mis enemigos. Combinando todos estos elementos, lograba adaptarme bastante bien a las situaciones y enfrentar a cualquier peligro que se presentara, siendo el azote de monstruos y cuatreros en todo Sequin Land. Hubiera logrado alcanzarle si no hubiera sido por una carreta que se interpuso en el momento más oportuno, golpeándola a ella en lugar de al ladrón.

-¡Mis nabos!-exclamó un comerciante.

-¡Lo siento!-mascullé, echando a correr y saltando por encima de la carreta.

Vi al ladrón corriendo calle abajo, volviendo a transformarme en mono y tratando de tomarle la delantera, pero era mucho más ágil de lo que parecía. Se metió entonces en un callejón sin salida y pensé.

-Ya es mío.

Escalé un edificio colindante y me dejé caer desde el otro lado, cayendo justo enfrente de él y regresando a mi forma original para aprehenderle.

-¡Te tengo!

Le quité la capucha de la chilaba y, al ver quién era, exclamé.

-¿¡Tú otra vez?! ¿¡Es que acaso no aprendes?!

-Vaya, Shantae, si llego a saber que eras tú quién me perseguía me hubiera dejado atrapar mucho antes…

Dejé escapar un respingo cansado, al tiempo que el chico se reía tontamente; y es que si hubiera llegado a saber que se trataba de él no me hubiera tomado tantas molestias. Se trataba de un chico más o menos de mi edad, unos dieciséis años, de pelo castaño alborotado, ojos color miel y una zalamería más propia de los bandidos que de un chico de su edad. Era un pilluelo que se ganaba la vida a su manera y saltándose las normas siempre que podía. Había tenido otros problemas con él en ocasiones, y aunque no era nadie peligroso sí que resultaba un tanto molesto tener que estar tras él constantemente.

-Rascal, ya hemos hablado de esto ¿por qué no te ganas la vida más honradamente?

-¡Lo intento, Shantae, pero la gente no siempre está dispuesta a darme una oportunidad! ¡Me llaman rata callejera sólo porque no tengo un sitio donde caerme muerto! ¿Crees que eso es normal?

-Sé que la gente no siempre está dispuesta a confiar en los demás, pero si sigues por ese camino no les das motivos para hacerlo.

-¡Ya claro, como si fuera tan sencillo! ¡Nadie me ayuda!

-¡Perdona, yo te he ayudado en más de una ocasión! ¿Qué hiciste con las gemas que te di la última vez?

Esta vez el chico tardó un poco más en contestar, murmurando al poco rato.

-Pues… bueno, ya sabes, un poco de esto y de aquello…

Suspiré al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos, muy típico de él; sin embargo comentó rápidamente.

-Si tuviera un sitio donde parar sería más sencillo, tal vez si me dejaras quedarme contigo una temporadita hasta encontrar un trabajo estable…

-No te aproveches, listillo.

-Tenía que intentarlo.

Además de su naturaleza pilla, había que sumarle una capacidad de embaucamiento y de coqueteo bastante elevadas, llegando a tratar de flirtear conmigo en más de una ocasión, pero yo siempre me mostraba inflexible en ese sentido.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero nada contigo…

-Eso es porque no me das una oportunidad.

-Lo que tú digas… devuelve ese pan, venga.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, en ese momento aparecieron un niño y una niña que salieron de una puerta cercana, dirigiéndose a él.

-¿Rascal?

El aludido se acercó a ellos con el pan en sus manos, murmurando de seguido.

-Hey, hola, tengo algo para vosotros.

-¿De verdad? Muchas gracias…

-Espera ¿qué? Pero ese pan no es tuyo…

Los niños me miraron entristecidos, murmurando de seguido.

-Por favor, Shantae, tenemos hambre…

-Sí, nuestro papá salió de pesca y aún no ha vuelto, apenas tenemos para comer, nuestra mamá no gana lo suficiente trabajando en el puerto arreglando las redes…

Miré a los niños sin poder evitar sentirme un tanto mal por ellos; me encantaría ayudarles, pero tampoco podía saltarme las reglas que yo misma ayudaba a proteger. Y mi sueldo tampoco es que me diera como para ayudar a todo el mundo en el pueblo. Miré entonces a Rascal, el cual no parecía tener dudas al respecto.

-Sé lo que es pasar hambre, niños. Tomad, es para vosotros.

-¡Gracias, Rascal!

Me miraron entonces con dudas, a lo que al final suspiré, murmurando de seguido.

-Está bien, lo pasaré por alto esta vez…

-¡Gracias, Shantae!

Los niños me abrazaron tanto a mí como a Rascal, metiéndose en casa y dejándonos solos allí; el chico me miró con aires de suficiencia, murmurando al poco rato.

-Ah, se sienta bien ayudar a los demás ¿verdad?

-Sí… lo cierto es que no me esperaba esto de ti, Rascal, ha sido muy tierno por tu parte.

-Yo es que soy así ¿sabes? Ayudar a los demás forma parte de mi filosofía…

Le miré esbozando una media sonrisa; en el fondo se le notaba que era un buen chico, aunque luego fuera por allí pillando y saliéndose con la suya. Sin embargo en ese momento se pegó a mí, pasando un brazo por mi hombro e inquiriendo de seguido mientras alzaba las cejas.

-Entonces ¿Qué hay de esa oportunidad? Déjame demostrarte mi lado más sensible.

Dejé escapar un respingo y exclamé, apartándole el brazo.

-¡Por última vez, Rascal, te he dicho que no! ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que estropearlo todo?!

-¿Estropear? ¿Quién ha hablado de eso?

Un tanto cortada al respecto, latigué ligeramente mi pelo, a lo que el chico captó enseguida la indirecta.

-Vale, vale, relájate, guapa, que no te pega estar tan seria…

-Eres incorregible…

-Lo sé… y en el fondo sabes que te gusta-añadió él, guiñándome un ojo.

Rodé los ojos con gesto exasperado, sin embargo en cuanto me giré para contestarle el chico ya se había ido; en ese momento apareció entonces el tendero del puesto de pan, dirigiéndose a mí enseguida.

-¡Aquí estás! ¿Y el género que me robaron, dónde está?

Algo apurada, decidí rápidamente salir al paso lo más rápidamente posible, murmurando de seguido.

-Lo siento, perseguí al ladrón, pero al final logró darme esquinazo…

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Estupendo, fantástico, ahora hoy ganaré menos! ¡Menuda genio guardián estás hecha, no me extraña que los piratas nos ataquen constantemente!

Quise contestarle para recordarle los eventos más recientes con el Pirate Master, pero al final preferí dejarlo estar; después de todo no me convenía llevarme mal con nadie, aun a pesar de mis esfuerzos por hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Salí a la calle y, al doblar la siguiente esquina, me encontré entonces con mi tío el cual llevaba consigo una gran bolsa a la espalda con muchos materiales en ella.

-Ah, hola Shantae…

-Hola tío…

Como era usual en él siempre tenía algo entre manos, ya que después de todo era un explorador y cazatesoros empedernido, además de un inventor bastante notable, aunque sus invenciones no siempre salían tan bien como a él le gustaría. Ocultando siempre su mirada tras unos anteojos amarillos de su invención que le permitían ver mejor, era un hombre mayor y corpulento, de frondosa barba blanca, pobladas cejas del mismo color y casi calvo salvo un poco de pelo blanco tras la nuca. Vestía con una gabardina verdosa que casi nunca se quitaba, una camisa de color cobre, unos pantalones azules que habían visto mucho mundo y calzaba unas botas negras.

-Eh ¿a qué viene esa cara tan larga? ¡Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma, derrotaste al mismísimo Pirate Master! ¡Eso no lo haría cualquiera!

-Sí, lo sé, es sólo que… no siempre me apoyan.

Mimic me miró con gesto preocupado, cogiéndome de la barbilla con gesto paternal y murmurando de seguido.

-Mira, cariño, sé que no es fácil contentar a todo el mundo, pero sé muy bien cómo eres y que no nos vas a fallar nunca. Ignora a esos descreídos, tú enfócate en lo que te haga más feliz ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí… gracias, tío-murmuré, esbozando una sonrisita.

-Esa es mi niña… por cierto ¿has visto a Bolo? Éste chico, le mandé a que recibiera mis nuevos materiales al puerto y no sólo no se presenta, sino que además he tenido que ir yo mismo a por ellos. Qué cruz…

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes cómo es…

-Ya, ése es el problema, que lo sé. En fin, me vuelvo a mi taller, cualquier cosa que necesites dame un toque.

-Está bien, hasta luego.

Durante el resto del día estuvo todo bastante tranquilo, no volví a ver a Rascal metiéndose en problemas, el mercado cerró sin ningún otro incidente y por la tarde estuve pasando el rato en el criadero de Sky.

-Entonces… ¿todo bien?

-Sí, ha estado tranquilo…

-Me refiero a ti realmente.

Esbocé una sonrisita resignada, murmurando de seguido.

-No puedo ocultarte nada ¿no?

-Sabes que no-asintió ella, esbozando una graciosa sonrisita.

Asentí con gesto divertido, ya que después de todo sabía que tenía razón. Y es que Sky era para mí como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, al tiempo que Bolo era el hermano pequeño. Realmente era como si tuviera una familia, sin embargo, muy en el fondo, echaba en falta una familia real, comentándoselo a Sky.

-He vuelto a pensar en mi madre, pero sobre todo en mi padre. Lo poco que sé de ella me lo contó mi tío, que la conoció en su día, sin embargo no sé absolutamente nada de él. ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo conoció a mi madre? Sé que no debería preocuparme tanto, pero… no puedo evitar pensar al respecto.

Sky me miró, sopesando sus palabras, hasta que finalmente se pronunció.

-Entiendo que lo hagas, pero no deberías obsesionarte tanto. Es normal que quieras saber más de ellos, si estuviera en tu lugar probablemente yo también me haría preguntas. Aun así tienes gente que está contigo y que te quiere, tienes a tu tío, a Bolo y a mí…

-Y a Rotty también-añadí.

-Eh… bueno, sí, supongo que sí…

-Oh, vamos, dala una oportunidad, sé que puede llegar a ser difícil, y recuerdo muy bien lo que hizo, pero…

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya hablamos de esto, es sólo que… no me gusta la gente así, eso es todo.

-Gracias por escucharme, Sky…

-No es nada, para eso estoy.

Compartimos entonces entre las dos un cálido abrazo, sintiéndome un poco mejor. Realmente no había razón para preocuparme tanto.

Esa misma noche, y tras pasar un ratito en el salón de baile para ganarme algunas perrillas más, volví a mi casa, la cual estaba situada en un pequeño faro al otro lado de una corta cala en el extremo sur del pueblo. Me lo cedió el alcalde por primera vez cuando empecé a trabajar como genio guardián, y por lo que me explicó era lo único que quedaba del antiguo Scuttle Town antes de que éste fuera movido a su emplazamiento actual. El interior era pequeño pero acogedor, tenía dos plantas, una inferior con una pequeña cocina y una salita de estar, y una superior, donde tenía mi hamaca y me esparcía tranquilamente en mis descansos. Encendí las lámparas con mi magia para iluminar el lugar y me saqué algo para comer de una pequeña despensita detrás de la chimenea mientras leía algo.

Esos eran, con toda seguridad, mis momentos preferidos del día, tumbarme en mi hamaca mientras me relajaba o bien leyendo o bien jugueteando con mi magia. Incluso hice una vez hace poco con Rotty una fiesta de pijamas en la que nos lo pasamos bastante bien.

Comenzaba a quedarme dormida entre la lectura y el arrullo del mar cuando, de repente, llamaron a la puerta; me reincorporé rápidamente, preguntándome quién podía ser a esas horas de la noche, y bajé de un salto a la planta baja sin usar siquiera el cabo que normalmente usaba para subir. Nada más abrir me encontré entonces con alguien a quien no conocía de nada.

Era un hombre joven, de unos treinta y tantos años así a ojo; era un poco más alto que yo, se le notaba fuerte y musculoso, y vestía muy elegantemente, con una túnica blanca sujeta con un ancho cinturón de lana rojo, chaleco azul celeste con estampados dorados bordados, una pequeña capa que también usaba a modo de bufanda y se cubría la cabeza con una capucha que le tapaba parte de su pelo. Éste era de un color violeta muy parecido, sino casi idéntico, al mío y sus ojos eran de un color azul marino también muy parecidos a los míos. Portaba consigo una pequeña cimitarra junto a una pistola, sujetas a un cinto de cuero dispuesto por encima del de lana y calzaba unas botas marrones que parecían haber andado muchos kilómetros.

-Buenas noches-me saludó nada más verme.

-Ah, buenas noches… ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Sí… tú eres Shantae ¿verdad?-inquirió entonces el hombre, mirándome algo nervioso.

-Sí, soy yo…

-Vale, bien… perdona, es que… no es fácil esto…

-Oh… bueno ¿necesita ayuda con algo?

-No realmente. Vale, a ver, sé que esto puede parecer extraño, y tampoco quiero importunarte, pero…

Hubo un breve minuto de silencio en el que el hombre parecía estar pensándose muy detenidamente lo que quería decir, por lo que, algo extrañada, decidí ayudarle un poco.

-¿Quiere decirme algo en concreto?

-Sí…

-Vale, en ese caso empecemos así. Hola, soy Shantae ¿y usted?-dije educadamente y esbozando una gentil sonrisa.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un instante y, al segundo siguiente, el hombre anunció.

-Hola Shantae… soy tu padre.

* * *

Pues nada, allá vamos. ¿Alguna vez os ha dado la sensación de que una idea te llama tanto, tanto, tanto, pero tanto, que al final cedes ante ella y la acabas haciendo aunque no quieras? Se podría decir algo así de esta historia en concreto. Lo cierto es que siempre había querido escribir algo sobre Shantae, y este detalle en concreto siempre me ha llamado la atención de sus juegos. Se me ocurrió esta situación hace ya bastante tiempo, pero entre que estaba a otras cosas y también tenía las mías propias lo dejé aparcado, pero siempre estuvo ahí, y sabía que tenía potencial para ser desarrollada, por lo que al final me ha obligado, por así decirlo. Pero bueno, hablemos de Shantae.

Como habréis podido observar, he pensado en los que no han jugado nunca a sus juegos, introduciendo a los distintos personajes y explicando algunas cosas de anteriores juegos, por lo que los spoilers han sido inevitables en ese sentido, ya que si no, no se puede entender lo que quiero contar. Aun así animo a jugarlos, ya que son bastante divertidos y merecen mucho la pena. Esta historia en concreto está situada tras el final canónico de The Pirate's Curse y aprovechando el vacío de información que hay con respecto al detalle de los padres de Shantae. Decir tiene que para esta historia me he fijado en un fanart para crear el personaje de Antalah, tanto su nombre como su aspecto provienen de un dibujo del artista twisted-wind, echad un vistazo a su deviantart si queréis ver cómo es.

Y de momento lo voy a dejar aquí, en breves publicaré el segundo capítulo, por lo que seguiré comentando cosas al final del mismo. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Una razón**

Los segundos siguientes pasaron lenta y pesadamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo. Aún estaba tratando de procesar lo que ese hombre acababa de decir, una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad cruzaba por mi cara, y ni él ni yo dijimos nada durante unos largos e interminables segundos que parecían ser horas. Finalmente logré reaccionar y mascullé.

-¿Cómo?

-Sé que puede parecer una locura, pero es real. Yo soy tu padre, Shantae.

-Pero, pero… no, no puede ser, yo no… nunca he… quiero decir…

-Entiendo que esto pueda parecer muy precipitado, tampoco era mi intención asustarte, es sólo que… te he estado buscando durante todo este tiempo, deseaba verte y… por fin… te tengo aquí, delante…

La cara del hombre era un poema, a bote pronto no parecía estar mintiendo, mostraba autentico y genuino nerviosismo, y parecía estar controlándose lo indecible para no echarse sobre mí y abrazarme. Por mi parte tenía sentimientos encontrados, aún no terminaba de creerme lo que estaba sucediendo, una parte de mi me alertaba y me decía que no me fiara de sus palabras, sin embargo por otro lado, muy dentro de mí, deseaba que fueran verdad.

-Esto… esto no… no sé qué pensar, ni siquiera le conozco…-mascullé, algo atacada.

-Me llamo Antalah.

-Antalah…

-Sí… tu nombre se me ocurrió a mí juntando algunas de las letras de nuestros nombres, tu madre siempre me dijo que fue un método de lo más tonto, pero le gustó el resultado, así que…

Mis ojos se iluminaron al oír decirle eso, mascullando de seguido.

-Mi madre…

-Sí, ella se llamaba Bahira, yo Antalah, la S y la E salieron de la nada, pero ella bromeaba al respecto… nos lo pasamos muy bien escogiendo tu nombre…

Antalah rió tontamente ante ese súbito recuerdo, demostrando que tal vez no mentía; yo aún no salía de mi asombro, todos esos datos eran nuevos para mí, y mi lado que más deseaba que todo eso fuera real saltaba de alegría con cada palabra que él decía. Por mi parte nunca llegué a saber el nombre de mi madre, de hecho mi tío nunca me lo dijo, lo cual me extrañó bastante ya que nunca antes me había dado cuenta de ese detalle en concreto.

-Yo… esto… no sé qué decir, no sé qué pensar, lo siento, es que…

-No, no pasa nada, lo entiendo… tengo tantas cosas que contarte… mi niña, estás aquí, por fin te encuentro…

Finalmente no pudo más y se echó sobre mí, dándome un súbito y muy fuerte abrazo que me pilló con la guardia baja; al principio quise apartarle, pero nada más notar su gesto, el cómo me abrazaba, el respeto y amor con lo que lo hacía, me hicieron ver que realmente lo sentía y que no era para nada fingido. Y yo, por mi parte, no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle el abrazo. Al hacerlo Antalah se estremeció y, de repente, se echó a llorar. Esta vez me tocó a mí estremecerme, notando el inmenso amor que me parecía profesar. Como si hubiese sido una reacción en cadena, yo también lloré. Y, de alguna forma, lo supe. Al principio no estaba del todo segura, pero entonces mi corazón me sacó de toda duda. Ese hombre era mi padre. De alguna forma estaba ahí, conmigo. Y ese era motivo más que suficiente como para llorar. Le abracé aún más fuerte y apoyé mi frente en su hombro, llegando a musitar entre medias.

-Papá…

-Shantae… hija mía…

Sus palabras fueron como ambrosía y me sentí estallar de felicidad por dentro. Seguimos abrazados y llorando durante unos buenos minutos hasta que finalmente nos separamos, hechos unos zorros.

-Vaya, perdona, te he despeinado tu bonito pelo…

-No, no pasa nada… lo tengo suelto después de todo…

Me tomó de la cara, observándome fijamente y mascullando de seguido.

-Eres la viva imagen de tu madre… tan hermosa, tan grácil… qué guapa es mi niña…

No pude evitar enrojecer al extremo, sin embargo me recree en sus palabras, sintiéndome la medio genio más feliz del mundo. Por momentos Antalah se mostraba como un gentil y cariñoso padre, justamente lo que había anhelado durante toda mi vida. Y, para entonces, no podía sentirme más feliz.

-Ah, pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí…

Antalah entró tras de mí y cerró de seguido, observando el faro por dentro; por mi parte me apresuré a comentar.

-Perdón por el desorden, es sólo que no esperaba visitas…

-No te preocupes, es acogedor el sitio.

-Sí, me lo cedieron cuando empecé a trabajar aquí, me permite vigilar el pueblo desde lejos, así que…

-Bien…

Hubo un breve y algo incómodo silencio en el que aprovechamos para sentarnos en dos cojines junto a la cocina, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación, a lo que Antalah tomó la iniciativa.

-Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas…

-Sí, la verdad es que sí…

-Tranquila, responderé a todas y cada una de ellas, empieza cuando quieras.

-Eh, vale… ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Ante eso Antalah suspiró, murmurando de seguido.

-Sabía que esa sería la primera. Es una larga historia, supongo que estarás enterada sobre qué fue de tu madre…

-Algo, sí, sé que se tuvo que volver al reino de los genios para proteger al mundo desde allí, pero no mucho más…

-Vale, entonces sabrás que eso pasó cuando sellaron al Pirate Master por primera vez…

-Sí… lo derroté hace poco tras su segunda venida, por cierto.

-Sí, lo sé, fue eso precisamente lo que me atrajo hasta aquí y me permitió encontrarte.

-¿Y por qué no pudiste venir antes?

-Tuve que esconderme, la guerra contra la oscuridad fue dura y me obligó a alejarme de Sequin Land. Antes de seguir he de decírtelo. Yo soy un mercenario, Shantae, lucho las luchas de otros por un precio siempre y cuando entre dentro de unos cánones morales. Y sí, algunos mercenarios tenemos de eso, por raro que suene.

-Oh, vaya, entonces… ¿te pagaban por luchar contra malhechores? ¿No lo hacías por simple deber o altruismo?

-Sí y no, pedían mi ayuda, pero también me ofrecían dinero a cambio, y yo aceptaba. Si te parece sucio o deleznable lo entenderé, pero quiero que sepas que tú siempre fuiste mi principal prioridad, Shantae-insistió Antalah.

-Pero te fuiste…-murmuré, algo dolida.

-Lo sé, y no pasa ni un solo día sin que me arrepiente de ello. Lo siento, cariño, no debí dejarte sola… lo siento tanto…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se echó a llorar otra vez, a lo que yo me acerqué a él y le abracé para confortarle; sería estúpido guardarle rencor por algo así, y mucho más cuando mostraba arrepentirse profundamente.

-Lo siento, hija mía, lo siento…

-No pasa nada, papá, lo entiendo, no te voy a juzgar…

-¿De verdad?

-Claro ¿cómo podría? Estás aquí y ahora conmigo… eso es más que suficiente para mí.

Antalah sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza, murmurando de seguido.

-Mi niña… tan buena y gentil… igual que tu madre…

-Oh, va, déjalo ya…-mascullé yo, volviendo a enrojecer.

-Si es verdad… no sólo te pareces a ella físicamente, eres igual de buena y noble.

-Vaya… ¿cómo os conocisteis?

Ante esa pregunta Antalah volvió a suspirar, haciendo mano entonces de una vieja y raída bolsa de tela que no le vi que llevaba antes; de esta sacó entonces una brillante y dorada lámpara de aceite que me hizo recular nada más verla, recordando entonces aquel momento en el que Risky Boots me robó mi magia con una muy parecida a esa.

-¡Ah! ¡No, por favor, apártala de mí!-exclamé, asustada.

-No, tranquila, no pasa nada, no puede hacer ningún daño, perdió sus propiedades mágicas hace ya tiempo, ahora sólo es una simple lámpara-se apresuró a comentar él.

La dejó entonces en el suelo, pudiendo observarla un poco mejor; era bastante suntuosa y más grande que la que me robó mi magia, tenía varias joyas incrustadas en su tapa, algo de formas con relieve en los laterales y una pequeña cadeneta sujetaba la tapa al asa.

-Como supongo que ya sabrás, lámparas mágicas como estas fueron usadas para atrapar y esclavizar a muchos genios hace mucho tiempo atrás…

Yo tan solo asentí con la cabeza sin decir nada, algo cohibida.

-Tu madre fue atrapada en esta misma lámpara y estuvo sirviendo a un señor de la guerra muy cruel, poderoso y despiadado al que, casualmente, yo era uno de los hombres a su cargo. La usaba en combate para que luchara por él, obligándola a hacer multitud de atrocidades, y cuando no estaban combatiendo la usaba como divertimento haciéndola bailar para él y sus pelotones.

-Qué horror…-musité, espantada.

-Sí, y lo peor de todo es que ella no podía hacer nada, estaba atada a la lámpara y los designios de su señor, por lo que no podía hacer más que acatar sus órdenes, por muy dolorosas o humillantes que fueran.

-Entonces…

-Sí, ahí fue donde la conocí, en uno de esos tantos bailes que la obligaba a hacer para los demás. De todos los que luchábamos al lado de ese desgraciado yo era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos. Todos los demás la miraban como un simple objeto, pero yo no lo hacía. Sentía rabia por cómo la trataban, eso hizo que ella se fijara en mí y, de alguna forma, supimos que debíamos escapar. Y lo hicimos. Una noche entré en al barracón de ese indeseable, robé la lámpara y escapé con ella.

-La salvaste…-murmuré, emocionada por el gesto de mi padre.

-Sí, no podía dejar que la siguieran usando de esa forma, así que huimos lejos de allí tratando de escapar de la guerra. Pero siendo yo un mercenario, y en plena guerra contra los piratas y otras fuerzas malignas, apenas pude pasar desapercibido, y ocultar a tu madre era muy complicado, puesto que ya ves que su lámpara destaca bastante.

-Sí…

-Me enrolé en la marina mercante para huir lo antes posible del señor de la guerra, que por lo que pude averiguar se había enterado de quién había robado la lámpara y nos estaba buscando.

-Claro, si eras el único que no estaba de acuerdo con él…

-Sí, fue sencillo para él en ese sentido, pero me las ingenié para poner distancia entre él y nosotros, por lo que ser marino mercante era la mejor opción. Sin embargo, en uno de esos viajes, nos encontramos con él… el Pirate Master.

En cuanto lo dijo no pude evitar estremecerme, recordando mi enfrentamiento contra ese monstruo; su violencia y crueldad se dejaron bien patentes durante toda la lucha, incluso burlándose de mí y jactándose que fue él quien puso en jaque a los genios. Cerré los ojos tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mí, escuchando a mi padre.

-De todos los agentes oscuros él era, sin duda, el peor. Asolaba todos los puertos y costas, saqueando por doquier e incluso tomando prisioneros y esclavizándolos. No sólo era un cruel y sanguinario pirata, sino que además toqueteaba con la magia oscura, lo que le hacía el doble de peligroso. Debía de ser derrotado. Y Bahira y yo lo sabíamos muy bien, por lo que decidimos buscar a otros genios que estuvieran aprisionados para liberarlos y marchar todos juntos para derrotarle. Fueron muchos años buscando por todo el mundo y reuniendo a un auténtico ejército con el que hacerle frente, durante ese tiempo nos fuimos enamorando y, fruto de ese amor, tú naciste.

Esbocé una grata sonrisa, imaginándome cómo debió de ser ese momento, sin embargo el gesto de mi padre se ensombreció antes de continuar con su relato.

-Sin embargo, al poco de nacer tú, ya teníamos los efectivos más que suficientes para hacer frente al Pirate Master y sus oscuros secuaces. Al tiempo que nosotros nos habíamos ido fortaleciendo, él también lo había hecho, aliándose con multitud de seres atroces, monstruos, cuatreros, saqueadores y demás calaña, se alió incluso con el señor de la guerra que maltrataba a tu madre, aumentando de esta forma su capacidad armamentística y haciéndole aún más poderoso si cabía. Por nuestra parte teníamos también a mucha gente de nuestro lado, desde otros mercenarios como yo, vigilantes, justicieros, inventores, cazatesoros, además de muchos otros genios que fuimos liberando…

-Espera ¿cazatesoros e inventores? ¿No será por un casual…?-inquirí entonces, asombrada, pero mi padre se adelantó.

-¿Ibas a hablar de Mimic? Pues sí, así es, Mimic estuvo de nuestro lado e hizo muy buenas migas con Bahira, prometiéndola entonces cuidar de ti si las cosas se ponían feas.

-Entonces sí que te conoció, pero en ese caso ¿por qué nunca me ha hablado de ti?-inquirí yo, extrañada.

-Es que nunca llegué a conocerle como tal, Bahira me habló de él en un par de ocasiones y me comentó el trato que había hecho con él, yo por aquel entonces estaba demasiado ocupado coordinando la defensa y la ofensiva contra el Pirate Master y todo su ejército, apenas tenía tiempo para otras cosas.

-Entiendo…

-Finalmente llegó el día y la lucha contra el Pirate Master tuvo lugar, fue una batalla naval y campal gigantesca, no nos lo puso fácil, pero con el poder de los genios de nuestro lado fue sencillo… al menos al principio.

Esbocé entonces un gesto preocupado, entendiendo entonces a qué se refería y confirmándolo en cuanto continuó.

-Cuando se vio rodeado hizo mano de su magia oscura y se transformó en un ser gigantesco. Fue entonces cuando los genios comprendieron que debían de dar todo lo que tenían si querían derrotarle. Tuvieron que sacrificar parte de su poder, desprendiéndose de su lado terrenal y sellándose a sí mismos en el reino de los genios para mantener el equilibrio y asegurar así que no volvería.

-Y sin embargo lo hizo… fue por mi culpa-murmuré, abatida.

-¿Qué? No, seguro que no, debió de ser por otra causa…

-No, papá, realmente fue así. Risky Boots robó mi magia con una lámpara para tratar de usarla en mi contra, por lo que tuve que luchar contra ella hasta derrotarla, dispersándose así. Y fue entonces esta magia, mi magia, la que rompió el equilibrio y permitió al Pirate Master regresar. Realmente fue mi culpa…

No pude evitar que mi labio inferior temblara, recordando lo tonta que fui, sin embargo él me dijo.

-No te culpes así, en todo caso fue culpa de esa tal Risky y no tuya, hiciste lo que debías, estoy orgulloso de ti, cariño.

Esas palabras me llenaron de una emoción indescriptible que no me molesté en ocultar, mascullando de seguido.

-¿Lo… lo dices de verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Y estoy seguro de que tu madre también lo estará.

Finalmente no pude más y volví a abrazar a mi padre, presa de una gran emoción que nunca pensé que llegaría a experimentar.

-Gracias, papá, gracias, no sabes cuánto deseaba oír esas palabras. Siempre he pensado que soy demasiado tonta y crédula, y que debido a eso no hacen más que aprovecharse de mí…

Ante eso Antalah me sonrió dulcemente, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, la eterna encrucijada de las buenas personas. Tú eres mejor y más valiosa de lo que crees, cariño. No por nada eres mi hija…

Una vez más noté cómo las lágrimas regresaban, abrazando de nuevo a mi padre y perdiéndome en esa grandiosa y única sensación que nunca antes había tenido hasta ese mismo instante, cuando todo parecía cambiar. Una vez que estuve algo más calmada, y retomando la historia, inquirí.

-Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, pero si al final conseguisteis derrotar al Pirate Master ¿Qué hizo que te fueras?

Ante esa pregunta Antalah volvió a suspirar, siguiendo con la narración.

-Aunque ese monstruo fue vencido, muchos de los agentes oscuros que le ayudaron se dispersaron y huyeron al ver su derrota, incluso algunos se rindieron, pero otros no perdonaron. El señor de la guerra que esclavizó a tu madre me encontró, y al ver que había perdido a su mascota la tomó conmigo. No me mató, pero me hizo su prisionero y me obligó a volver a trabajar para él, alejándome de ti.

-Ese monstruo… ¿Quién era? ¿Quién puede ser tan horrible y ruin?-inquirí, indignada.

-Un desgraciado que sólo disfruta guerreando y creando conflictos, era descendiente directo de una línea de antiguos barones, murió hace ya un tiempo pero tuvo un hijo que siguió sus pasos.

-¿No recuerdas su nombre?

-No especialmente, estas cosas las prefiere uno olvidar, pero sí que me acuerdo del nombre de su hijo, Ammo Baron. No era precisamente muy creativo a la hora de poner nombres…

Mi padre siguió hablando, pero yo apenas le escuché, puesto que me había quedado helada; no me lo podía creer. Uno de mis más recientes enemigos, ese cíclope que me había dado tantos problemas llegando a apoderarse del pueblo y militarizándolo durante la crisis del Pirate Master, era el hijo del monstruo que esclavizó a mi madre.

-Cariño ¿estás bien? Hey, Shantae, cielo…

La voz de mi padre me ayudó a volver a la realidad, mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos y musitando.

-Soy idiota…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué pasa?

-Ese… ese Ammo Baron… lo conozco, sé quién es, no ha hecho más que darme problemas, y encima una vez le ayudé a hacerse con el pueblo… ¿cómo es posible?-musité.

-Oh, cariño…

-¿¡Lo ves?! ¡A esto me refería! ¡No hago más que meter la pata, con razón el alcalde no hace más que despedirme! ¡Soy estúpida!

Tras eso no pude más y me eché a llorar por lo ingenua que realmente podía llegar a ser. Mi padre me sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras comenzaba a consolarme, pero me sentía más inútil que nunca. Aun así él insistió.

-No, Shantae, no, no te fustigues así. Todos cometemos errores, hija mía, y no podías saber algo así. Escúchame, tú no eres tonta, eres una persona maravillosa, defiendes al débil y luchas contra el mal, justo como haría tu madre. No tienes nada por lo que sentirte mal, cariño. Yo creo en ti.

Sus sinceras y cariñosas palabras no hicieron más que acrecentar esa sensación de confort y bienestar que siempre anhelé. Ahora me sentía completa, sabiendo que él estaba a mi lado, y después de la increíble historia que me había contado ya no había lugar a la duda. Ese hombre era mi padre. Y, sólo por eso, todo era mucho mejor de lo que yo misma me hubiera esperado. Tenía que decírselo, nunca antes lo había hecho, y mi corazón me lo pedía. Por lo que lo solté.

-Te quiero. Te quiero, papá. No te vayas de mi lado, por favor…

Hubo un brevísimo lapso de tiempo en el cual Antalah no dijo nada, seguramente casi tan embargado por la emoción como yo, pero finalmente masculló.

-Yo también te quiero, hija mía. No me voy a ir a ningún lado, he venido para quedarme. Lo prometo.

A esas alturas no creía que podía ser más feliz, sin embargo ahí estaba, compartiendo un momento único e irrepetible con mi padre. Nos separamos por un momento, mirándonos sonrientes, y entonces le di un fuerte y largo beso en la mejilla. Por su parte él se rió tontamente y me imitó, dándome un beso en la frente.

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado empecé a hacer planes para mañana todo emocionada, sin apenas dejarle hablar.

-¡Esto es genial, tengo que presentarte a mis amigos, y al tío Mimic también, seguro que estará encantando de conocerte en persona! ¡Y también te presentaré al alcalde, igual puede que te contrate a ti también como guardián del pueblo y podamos guardar Scuttle Town juntos! ¿No es genial? ¡Es genial!

-Sí, claro que sí, cielo, pero poco a poco, que acabo de llegar…

-Ah, claro, perdona, es que estoy muy emocionada, o sea… ¡estás aquí, conmigo! ¡Papá!

-Lo sé, yo también estoy muy emocionado de volver a verte, hija.

Dado que se había hecho bastante tarde, decidimos irnos a dormir y dejar el resto para mañana. Le ofrecí a mi padre mi hamaca, sin embargo él la rehusó y prefirió quedarse abajo improvisando una cama con varias mantas, colchas y hojas de palmera de fuera.

-No hace falta que te molestes, papá ¿seguro que no quieres quedarte arriba?

-No, tranquila, hija, no quiero ser una molestia…

-¡No lo eres! ¿Cómo vas a ser una molestia? ¡Eres mi padre!

-Shantae, cielo, agradezco tu generosidad, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien, estoy acostumbrado a improvisar, mañana me busco un alojamiento por el pueblo para no molestarte aquí.

-Bueno, está bien…

-Venga, a la cama.

Subimos los dos arriba usando la soga y, para mi vergüenza y, al mismo tiempo, alegría, mi padre me arrulló en la hamaca antes de volverse a bajar.

-Oh, venga ya, papá, que ya soy mayor…

-Sí, lo sé, eres toda una mujercita, pero para mí siempre serás mi niña. Además, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer esto…

Esas palabras me hicieron comprender un poco mejor, dejándole entonces hacer con mucho amor; me dio entonces un beso en la frente, al tiempo que decía.

-Buenas noches, Shantae.

-Buenas noches, papá.

Me dedicó entonces una última sonrisa antes de bajar, dejándome allí envuelta entre sábanas y durmiéndome rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en mis labios. Nunca antes llegué a dormir tan bien.

* * *

¡Estoy de vuelta! Vaya, ha sido toda una exposición ¿eh? XD como dije antes, y dado que no hay mucho lore en ese sentido, me he tomado la libertad de armar una historia consistente que concuerde con lo poco que conocemos y, al mismo tiempo, siembre posibles dudas acerca de la naturaleza de Antalah. A bote pronto parece que dice la verdad, pero ¿es así realmente? a lo largo de la historia jugaré con eso, al mismo tiempo que iré construyendo la relación entre él y Shantae, junto con los demás personajes también. Ahora, tampoco quiero que esto se me desmadre, por lo que desde ya voy a anunciar un límite de siete u ocho capítulos para esta historia, porque ya sabéis como soy, que si no me controlo no paro. Ahora hablemos de cierto detalle que llevo tiempo rumiando y quiero anunciar.

Como algunos sabréis, aspiro a ser escritor, y tengo muchas ideas originales que quiero desarrollar y publicar. Como todos sabemos los fanfics se hacen por amor al arte y no dan dinero, puesto que trabajamos con ideas ya creadas y con una serie de derechos y copyrights que hacen imposible su difusión más allá de este sitio y otros similares. A mí este mundo me ha enriquecido bastante, ya que me ha permitido practicar mucho y me ha ayudado a asentar mi estilo, que era lo que buscaba haciendo este tipo de material. Pero ahora siento que mi estilo está listo para despegar, y para eso necesito centrarme en mis ideas, por lo que tengo intención de retirarme de la escritura y publicación de fanfics. Pero no quiero hacerlo sin antes publicar lo que me queda, por supuesto. Por lo que a partir de ya anuncio que éste va a ser mi último fanfic, a partir de ahora me centraré en el resto de cosas que aún tengo abiertas y aviso desde ya también que dejaré Amor de madre para el final. No me siento muy inspirado con esa historia, por lo que prefiero centrarme en cerrar cosas viejas, terminar rápidamente las más nuevas, y finalmente dar carpetazo y cerrar el chiringuito con la historia que menos orgullo me genera. Pokémon será una excepción, eso sí, seguiré publicando regularmente de forma más dispersa pero constante. Esos son mis planes, evidentemente tomarán su tiempo, pero quería anunciar mi pronto retiro y mis planes para realizarlo.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Dudas y preguntas**

Esa misma mañana me desperté dándome la sensación de haber vuelto a la realidad. No estaba segura de si lo de anoche fue enteramente real o sólo un maravilloso sueño, pero un dulce olorcillo proveniente de abajo me aseguró de que fue todo real. Mi padre había vuelto. Y ahora estaba conmigo. Aún no terminaba de creérmelo, pero era así. Y pude cerciorarlo del todo al bajar y verle inclinado sobre la lumbre de la cocina.

-Buenos días, cariño.

-¡Buenos días, papá!-exclamé yo, abrazándole.

Observé entonces lo que estaba haciendo, murmurando de seguido.

-¡Oh, has hecho chocolate!

-Sí, vi que tenías guardado y decidí hacer algo especial para desayunar, salí un momento al mercado para comprar algunas cosas también.

Había traído un poco de todo, desde pan recién hecho a unos cuantos bollos tradicionales también recién horneados; desayunamos tranquilamente mientras hablábamos acerca de lo que haríamos ese mismo día.

-¡Después tenemos que ir a ver al tío Mimic para que lo conozcas, seguramente esté en su taller! ¡Y también podemos pasarnos por el criadero de Sky, es mi mejor amiga y cría pájaros de guerra! Oh, hay tantas cosas que quiero enseñarte…

-Bueno, poco a poco, antes aproveché que estaba por allí y me busqué una posada donde parar, así no te molestaré.

-¡No molestas, papá, ya te lo he dicho!

-Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero quitarte privacidad después de todo, no te preocupes, cielo, estaré bien…

-Bueno, vale… pero puedes venir por aquí siempre que quieras-me apresuré a añadir.

-Me parece justo.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar subí arriba un momento para lavarme y vestirme, llevándome un buen rato sobre todo por mi pelo, teniendo que lavarlo con un champú especial y peinarlo con una crema sedosa para poder usarlo como normalmente lo uso. Tras eso me vestí con mi ropa usual, compuesta por un top rojo y unos pantalones tipo harem de cachemira, además de un pequeño chalequito azul y un par de babuchas rojas.

-¡Ya estoy!-anuncié, bajando por la soga.

-Vaya, bonito pelo, tu madre también lo tenía muy largo, aunque lo tenía recogido en una frondosa y rizada trenza-reveló Antalah.

-¿De veras?-inquirí, súbitamente emocionada.

-Sí, siempre estaba muy guapa, era de color rojo intenso, como el de un bello atardecer, y sus ojos ardían como el fuego. Ella siempre me decía que habías salido más a mí, pero tienes los rasgos de tu madre, eres idéntica a ella.

-Vaya… tienes que contarme más cosas de mamá, por favor…

-Claro, pregunta lo que quieras…

Mientras nos dirigíamos al pueblo le estuve avasallando a preguntas, incapaz de quedarme quieta siquiera.

-¿Cómo era mamá?

-Era una mujer muy buena, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, y a ver el lado bueno de la gente. Cualquier otro desconfiaría, pero ella siempre estaba dispuesta a dar una oportunidad a los demás. Quizás algunos podrían ver esto como una potencial debilidad, pero a Bahira la daba igual, ella era feliz tal y como era…

-Entonces… era como yo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes…-murmuré bajando la vista, apenada.

Antalah comprendió enseguida a lo que me refería, por lo que se apresuró a comentar.

-Vamos, cielo, lo hablamos anoche, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte. Y tu madre tampoco.

Esbocé una agradecida sonrisa, optando entonces por olvidarlo; nada más entrar en Scuttle Town, el bullicio de las primeras horas de la mañana se echó sobre nosotros, y me puse a patrullar nada más poner un pie en la primera calle. Algunos vecinos y comerciantes cercanos me saludaron al pasar y les devolví el gesto con alegría.

-Caramba, Shantae, qué animada te veo hoy…-murmuró una anciana con la que solía hablar de vez en cuando.

-Sí, y tengo una razón para ello.

-¿Oh? ¿De qué se trata?

-¡De mi padre, está aquí, conmigo! ¡Saluda, papá!

-Ah, encantado…

Muchos de los que pasaban por allí, al oírlo, se quedaron bastante sorprendidos y se detuvieron a saludar a mi padre, el cual se mostraba un tanto desbordado, sin embargo continuamos nuestro camino enseguida.

-¡Vamos al taller del tío Mimic!

-Ah, bueno, está bien…

Al doblar la siguiente esquina, vimos entonces un ave familiar que se posó en mi cabeza nada más verme, reconociéndola al instante.

-¡Ah, hola Wrench!

Si Wrench estaba cerca Sky no podía andar muy lejos, y así era, puesto que apareció inmediatamente después.

-¡Wrench, te tengo dicho que no salgas volando sin avisar! Hola Shantae…

-¡Sky, aquí estás! ¡Ven conmigo, tienes que ver a alguien!

-Eh… vale, te veo de lo más contenta ¿ha pasado algo?

-¡Desde luego! ¡Vente, vamos, vamos!

Arrastré a mi amiga hasta donde estaba mi padre, el cual se encontraba dando la mano a más vecinos; al verme me comentó.

-¿Quién lo diría? No han pasado más de cinco minutos y medio pueblo ya sabe quién soy…

-Sí, bueno, es lo que tiene un pueblo tan pequeño…

-Buenas… ¿es usted nuevo? No me suena de nada…-murmuró Sky al ver a Antalah.

-Sí, acabo de llegar…

-Vale, voy a hacer las presentaciones. Sky, te presento a Antalah ¡mi padre! Papá, ella es Sky, mi mejor amiga.

-Encantado…

La aludida se quedó entonces de una pieza, mirando de arriba abajo a mi padre y sin dar crédito a lo que oía, a lo que yo misma me apresuré a comentar.

-Lo sé, parece increíble ¡pero es él de verdad! ¡Llegó ayer por la noche y me lo contó todo, luego te explicaré!

-Ah, ya… pues… encantada de conocerle, señor…-murmuró Sky, aún algo sorprendida.

-Llámame Antalah, por favor-añadió él.

-Eh… bueno, está bien…

-¡Nos dirigíamos al taller del tío Mimic! ¿Has visto a Bolo?

-No, aún no…

-Bueno, ya aparecerá, siempre lo hace… ¡nos vemos luego!

Los dos retomamos la marcha, dejando a una incrédula Sky en medio de la calle, algo que en parte me hizo algo de gracia.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Sky?

-Parece una chica confiable…

-Lo es, suelo hablar mucho con ella y nos contamos las cosas… es muy buena amiga.

-¿Y quién es ese tal Bolo? ¿Tu novio?

Ante esa pregunta no pude evitar enrojecer, sin embargo contesté muy rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, hombre, sólo es un amigo, nada más, Bolo es como un hermano pequeño para mí!

-Tranquila, sólo te estaba tomando el pelo-murmuró Antalah, divertido, y dándome un toque en la nariz.

-Qué malo eres-comenté con molestia fingida.

-Na, tan solo soy un buen padre, no puedo dejar que mi hija salga con cualquier chico…

-¡Agh, déjalo ya!

Aun a pesar de las pullas le dejé hacer ya que, en el fondo, me gustaba estar así de bien con él y riéndonos juntos; la verdad es que nunca antes me había fijado en nadie, y encontrar novio nunca había sido una prioridad para mí.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos llegamos a la plaza central y al taller del tío Mimic, entrando en él de seguido y encontrándole allí entre miles de trastos e invenciones suyas.

-¡Tío Mimic!

-¡Ah, buenos días, Shantae, me pillas en el mejor momento, mira lo que estoy preparando!

Al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con Antalah, lo cual le detuvo en seco, algo extrañado por su presencia.

-Ah, esto… buenos días-murmuró él cortésmente.

-Buenos días-respondió Antalah.

Se miraron entre sí por un momento hasta que finalmente tomé la palabra.

-¡Yo me encargo de hacer las presentaciones! ¡Tío, este es Antalah, mi padre! ¡Papá, este es Mimic, mi tío!

Aunque no se podían ver por efecto de sus anteojos, los ojos de Mimic se abrieron de par en par, mirando a Antalah como si fuera una aparición; yo me apresuré a comentar.

-Papá me llegó a comentar que no llegó a conocerte formalmente, por lo que pensé que sería interesante que lo hicierais…

-Así es, gracias por cuidar de Shantae durante todo este tiempo-asintió él, sonriente.

Aun a pesar de eso Mimic siguió sin responder, mirando a papá con gesto difícil de discernir, cosa que me preocupó un poco.

-¿Tío? ¿Estás bien?

Finalmente el aludido pareció reaccionar, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, esto… sí, sí, es sólo que… usted… ¿Quién es usted exactamente?

-Soy Antalah, el padre de Shantae, y el que ayudó a derrotar al Pirate Master hace años… sé que puede parecer algo abrupto y confuso aparecer por aquí tras tanto tiempo, y lo comprenderé si tiene motivos para no fiarse de mí, puesto que no nos conocemos, pero espero poder ganarme su confianza de aquí en adelante.

Las palabras conciliadoras de papá parecieron surtir efecto en Mimic, el cual se calmó al poco rato, sin embargo mantuvo en todo momento una actitud un tanto evasiva, algo que no me esperaba para nada viniendo de él.

-Disculpe mi estoicismo, pero como usted comprenderá no puedo estar cien por cien seguro de lo que me está diciendo…

-¿Qué? Pero tío, no hay razón para…

-No, está bien, Shantae, no pasa nada-murmuró él, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

Mimic frunció el ceño al ver esto, reaccionando de seguido.

-Le pido por favor que no la toque.

-Tío, ya basta, sé que puede parecer precipitado, pero es mi pa…

-¡No lo sabes, Shantae, no lo sabemos, no puedes fiarte de cualquiera que venga aquí y afirme ser tu padre! ¿Qué se supone que te he enseñado?-saltó entonces Mimic, un tanto molesto.

-Ah, pero… yo… yo sólo…

Antes de que la cosa fuera a peor, Antalah se interpuso con actitud tranquila.

-No era mi intención molestarle, señor, si quiere puedo irme…

-¡Por favor, me gustaría hablar a solas con mi sobrina!

Quise decir algo, pero papá tan solo asintió y salió del taller; una vez a solas, y sintiéndome un tanto molesta, le espeté.

-¿Por qué haces esto, tío? ¡Yo sólo quería que os conocierais!

-¿Qué te ha dicho ese hombre, Shantae? ¿Qué te ha contado?-inquirió Mimic, súbitamente serio.

-¡Todo, todo lo que pasó y por qué no pudo estar ahí! ¡Pero ahora ha vuelto y…!

-¡No seas ingenua, Shantae, es precisamente lo que quiere hacerte creer, no puedes saber con seguridad si todo lo que dice es cierto! ¡Podría estar engañándote!-exclamó Mimic.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No, él no haría algo así, es mi padre, lo sé bien!

-¿¡Ah, sí?! ¿¡Y cómo lo sabes?! ¿¡Porque te lo ha contado él?! ¡Podría ser mentira!

-¿¡Cómo se llama mi madre?!-inquirí entonces, cortándole de golpe.

La cuestión pareció inquietar de seguido a Mimic, por lo que añadí.

-¡Es algo que tú nunca me dijiste! ¡Nunca antes supe cómo se llamaba hasta ahora! ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Ah, eh, pues…

-¡No puede ser que no sepas cómo se llamaba mi madre si la juraste cuidarme y protegerme! ¡Dímelo, ahora!

No era mi intención gritarle, sin embargo me salió tan fuerte que parecía una orden directa e ineludible; Mimic, particularmente nervioso y sintiéndose acorralado, finalmente murmuró.

-Ba… Bahira… se llamaba Bahira…

Un brillo intenso cruzó mis ojos, mascullando de seguido.

-Lo sabía… sabías cómo se llamaba… ¿¡por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! ¡Y ahora resulta que un supuesto extraño sí que lo sabe! ¿¡Cuál es la diferencia?! ¡Contéstame!

Mimic bajó la vista con gesto herido, murmurando atropelladamente.

-No… no lo sé, pensé que… no sería tan importante, tan… relevante…

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Que no es tan importante?! ¡Un nombre lo es todo! ¿¡Por qué no me lo contaste?! ¿¡Acaso no confiabas en mí?! ¡Porque yo sí!

Para entonces mis gritos se podían oír por todo el taller, y tan solo podía sentir una particular rabia hacia él que nunca antes había sentido; por su parte Mimic no dijo nada, aceptando mis palabras y dando a entender lo evidente.

-Lo… lo siento, Shantae, yo…

Sin embargo no dije nada más, tan solo salí de allí sintiéndome herida en lo más profundo y dejándole solo; vi a mi padre esperándome junto a una esquina, sin embargo pasé de largo al tiempo que varias lágrimas se asomaban a mis ojos. Nunca antes había discutido así con mi tío. Y el simple hecho en sí me dolía más de lo que yo misma me hubiera esperado. Me paré en un callejón, donde desahogué un poco mis penas, sin embargo noté a mi padre justo detrás de mí y me abalancé sobre él, abrazándole. Él no me dijo nada, tan solo me reconfortó posando una mano en mi cabeza. En un momento dado me reincorporé y le miré, inquiriendo de seguido.

-Tú… tú no me mentirías ¿verdad? No te aprovecharías de mí ¿no?

-Claro que no… eres mi hija, Shantae ¿cómo podría hacer tal cosa?-inquirió él, posando sus manos en mi cara.

-Entonces… ¿por qué mi tío se comporta de esa forma y encima me ocultaría algo así? No lo entiendo…

-Escucha, tu tío sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, y en ese sentido entiendo que no se fíe de mí, después de todo yo tampoco lo haría.

-Entonces… ¿por qué no me diría que mamá se llamaba Bahira? ¿Qué razón había ahí? Porque si te soy sincera no me convence eso de que no era relevante…

-No lo sé, sus razones tendría, no puedo hablar por él. Dale tiempo ¿vale? por ahora será mejor que le deje en paz, ya hablaré con él en otro momento.

Tan solo asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome algo mal por haberle gritado, aunque mi padre me dio un beso en la frente, animándome un poco más.

-¿Vamos a ver un poco el pueblo?-sugirió entonces.

-Vale…

Seguimos entonces paseando, esta vez por el paseo al lado del puerto, donde nos llegamos a encontrar entonces con un tipo bajito y rechoncho, de pelo lacio y rizado oculto tras un turbante blanco rematado con una gran pluma roja. Vestía con un chaleco azul, iba a pecho descubierto y con la parte baja de una chilaba atada por un cinto de seda roja, rematado además por un par de babuchas blancas. Estaba supervisando la actividad del puerto, al verlo exclamé.

-¡Ah, alcalde Scuttlebutt!

-Oh, es la genio guardián… ¿estás haciendo tu trabajo, muchacha?-inquirió él, ceñudo.

-Por supuesto, alcalde.

-Bien, bien, están las cosas muy tranquilas desde la derrota del Pirate Master, pero eso no te da carta blanca para dormirte en el trabajo, la protección es un tema serio.

-Descuide, señor, le puedo asegurar que con mi hija aquí nada ni nadie atacará al pueblo, y conmigo también puede contar-añadió en ese momento papá.

El alcalde le miró de arriba abajo, ligeramente sorprendido, a lo que entonces aproveché para comentar.

-Alcalde, le presento a mi padre, Antalah, es un gran guerrero así que puede contar con él también para proteger el pueblo.

-¿De veras? Vaya, interesante, gracias por su oferta, caballero, pero con su hija lo cierto es que tenemos el cupo completo y no me puedo permitir ahora mismo extender otro contrato…-murmuró el alcalde, algo apurado.

-¿Eh? ¿Está seguro, alcalde?-inquirí yo, preocupada.

Confiaba en que ese cabezón pudiera contratarle si se lo vendía bien, sin embargo el alcalde siempre había sido muy de ir a su bola, y estaba claro que convencerle no iba a ser tan sencillo.

-Del todo, muchacha, del todo, contigo la protección está asegurada, así que…

-Pero si siempre me dice que a veces no tiene suficiente conmigo…-murmuré, con gesto queda.

-¡Tonterías, después de todo salvaste todo Sequin Land de la destrucción, tenemos a toda una heroína entre nosotros! ¿Qué más podemos pedir?

Esbocé un gesto rendido, estaba claro que no había nada que hacer al respecto, sin embargo mi padre comentó.

-No te preocupes, Shantae, ya veré qué puedo hacer…

-Si dice usted que es guerrero siempre puede enrolarse en la Guardia Real del palacio de Sequin Land, la sultana siempre busca a gente que la proteja a ella y sus súbditos-comentó en ese momento el alcalde, sorprendiéndome en ese sentido.

-Mira, eso sería interesante… gracias por la sugerencia, alcalde.

-De nada, de nada… ahora si me disculpan…

Los dos nos apartamos y, una vez solos de nuevo, murmuré.

-¿Guardia real? Bueno, lo cierto es que no sería un mal puesto, aunque… me sabe mal no poder pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Sé que lo hacías para que estuviéramos juntos, pero no te preocupes, cariño, seguramente podamos sacar tiempo más que suficiente.

-Bueno… aunque qué interesado es el alcalde cuando quiere…-comenté, un tanto molesta.

-Sí, se le nota un tanto chaquetero, pero si se le pasa por la cabeza despedirte dímelo y yo hablaré con él.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, siempre que pasa me vuelve a contratar en cuanto se ve desprotegido, así que…

Nos pasamos por el mercado para echar un vistazo a lo que vendían por allí, pasando tiempo juntos, aunque por otro lado no podía evitar pensar en lo sucedido con mi tío. Hasta el momento no me había dado la sensación de que Antalah me mintiese en nada, su historia parecía auténtica, y tras la confirmación del nombre de mi madre, no había motivos de peso para dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras. En cuanto a él se refería era un padre atento y cariñoso, el cual se notaba que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido conmigo, y en ese sentido estaba más que dispuesta a ello, aparte de mi propio entusiasmo. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Y yo tan solo podía dejarme llevar.

Dado que no solía hacerlo a menudo, y era una ocasión especial, comimos en uno de los restaurantes cerca del puerto, los pocos que habían se especializaban sobre todo en marisco dada la principal industria pesquera, aunque también solían hacer platos típicos de la región que a mí me gustaban mucho, como el cuscús, los dátiles con jamón o el lahmacun.

-Vaya, hacía tiempo que no comía tan bien…

Ese comentario me dejó un tanto preocupada, inquiriendo de seguido y no muy segura.

-¿Y eso?

-Las tropas de mercenarios destacan por ser muy numerosas, y no siempre había rancho para todos, por lo que se tiraba de lo que fuera para abastecer a los pelotones. No era precisamente un gourmet lo que ofrecían…

Me quedé callada ante eso, arrepintiéndome enseguida por haberle preguntado, sin embargo mi padre comentó de seguido.

-Pero bueno, todo eso ya se ha acabado para mí, al menos ahora puedo pasar tiempo con mi niña…

Ante eso sonreí halagada, sintiéndome un poco mejor y cambiando de tema enseguida.

-La verdad es que es genial tenerte aquí conmigo ¿sabes? Aunque tengo a gente que me aprecia siempre sentía que me faltaba algo, pero ahora estás tú, y siento que ese anhelo se ha ido. Gracias por haber venido, papá, de verdad…

-No ha sido nada, cielo, te lo debía después de todo este tiempo.

Después de comer fuimos a relajarnos un poco a un salón de té cercano, tumbándonos en unos mullidos cojines mientras tomábamos un té digestivo y fumábamos un poco de narguile mientras seguíamos hablando.

-No te hacía fumadora, Shantae…

-Y no lo soy, pero no le digo que no a un buen narguile de vez en cuando… me gustan sobre todo de fresa.

-Buen gusto, sí señor… por cierto ¿qué hay de ese tal Bolo del que me hablaste esta mañana? Cuéntame más sobre él…

Algo extrañada por esa pregunta, le estuve contando un poco lo normal, recalcando sobre todo su naturaleza luchadora, ya que después de todo él me enseñó a moverme y a luchar. Sin embargo, en ese momento, una voz conocida comentó.

-Que no se te olvide comentar mis obvias y para nada convencionales habilidades para el regateo.

Me di la vuelta y exclamé al verlo.

-¡Bolo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba haciendo un par de recados para el encargado, ya he terminado…

-¡Sí, después de pasarte dos horas babeando en los baños termales, ya hablaremos, ya!-exclamó el encargado desde el otro lado del salón.

-No babeaba, tan sólo apreciaba la belleza femenina, nada más…

-Ya, claro…

Rodé los ojos mientras me mordía el labio inferior al ver cómo mi padre miraba a Bolo, por lo que aproveché rápidamente para hacer las pertinentes presentaciones.

-Eh… bueno, Bolo, mira, te presento a mi padre Antalah; papá, este es Bolo.

-Ah, hola…-murmuró el aludido, mirando a mi padre con gesto sorprendido.

-Así que tú eres Bolo… Shantae me ha hablado mucho de ti, me dijo que eres luchador.

-Así es, señor…

-Eso es interesante, desde luego… yo también lo soy ¿sabes? Me gustaría comprobar de qué pasta estás hecho-anunció mi padre con voz queda.

Esas palabras parecieron animar a Bolo, el cual murmuró.

-Cuando usted quiera, señor.

-Me gusta tu actitud. Salgamos un momento.

Quise decir algo al respecto, pero para entonces los dos ya estaban en un callejón cercano para no molestar y dispuestos para la lucha; rodé los ojos con gesto anodino, al tiempo que Bolo hacía mano de su mangual y mi padre sacaba su cimitarra.

-Así que un mangual… curiosa elección.

-Sí, es mi mejor y más confiable arma.

-Bien… veamos qué tal se te da.

Bolo blandió el mangual por encima de su cabeza, haciéndole dar varias vueltas, para luego dar un golpe hacia delante con él; sin embargo mi padre demostró unos reflejos bastante rápidos dando un rápido tajo en el momento justo, bloqueándolo de seguido y rompiendo así su defensa.

-No está mal… ¿y qué pasa si hago esto?

Acto seguido, la cimitarra de mi padre cortó el aire hasta llegar hasta Bolo, el cual le bloqueó a tiempo usando el alargado mango del mangual y contraatacando inmediatamente después blandiéndolo, pero mi padre se apartó a tiempo.

-Bien… a ver qué haces con esto.

Inmediatamente después se abalanzó sobre él con la cimitarra en alto, pero Bolo lo esquivó a tiempo saltando hacia atrás y utilizando entonces su mangual para mantener alejado a Antalah, haciéndolo dar varias vueltas por encima de su cabeza y asestando un sonoro golpe con él en el suelo, levantando así una densa nube de polvo que redujo la visibilidad.

-¡Agh!

Antes de que mi padre pudiera reaccionar, Bolo lanzó su arma hacia arriba enganchándola en un gancho de carga cercano, impulsándose hacia delante por encima de su cabeza, para acto seguido caer justo detrás de él y golpeándole de refilón con el mango. Antalah trastabilló y, por un momento, me preocupé, pero entonces mi padre se dio la vuelta, enfundó la cimitarra y anunció.

-Suficiente, veo que tienes buena técnica, Shantae tenía razón sobre ti…

-Gracias, señor…

-Puedes llamarme Antalah.

Tras esa breve sesión de lucha volvimos dentro y retomamos el té, esta vez acompañados por Bolo.

-Así que sabes apreciar la belleza femenina…-comentó mi padre en un momento dado.

-Ay…-pensé entonces, preocupada.

-Eh… sí, bueno, por supuesto, en todas sus formas ¿Quién no lo haría?

-Sí… ¿aprecias en ese sentido a Shantae?-inquirió entonces Antalah con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Papá!-exclamé entonces, profusamente enrojecida.

-Eh… bueno, he de admitir que Shantae es muy guapa…-murmuró Bolo abiertamente.

-¿Eh?-inquirí entonces, perdida.

-Pero si le soy sincero yo la respeto mucho ¿sabe? Para mí ella es como una hermana mayor que siempre está ahí y me ha apoyado cuando los demás no lo hacían.

-Bolo…

Ante eso mi padre esbozó una sincera sonrisita, comentando de seguido.

-Sí, es justamente lo que me esperaba de mi niñita… me alegro de que tengas a alguien como Bolo cuidándote, Shantae.

-Claro, será todo un cabezota, pero es un cabezota adorable.

-Bueno, no voy a negar que cuando se me mete algo entre ceja y ceja no paro…-admitió él, divertido.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más hasta que finalmente nos fuimos por nuestro lado, ya que Bolo tenía cosas que hacer; una vez solos, papá murmuró.

-Un chico interesante ese Bolo… me ha caído bien.

-Sí, a veces puede ser algo patoso, pero se hace querer…

Tras eso nos dirigimos a las afueras del pueblo, desde donde se podía ver toda la bahía a ese lado de Sequin Land y con unas vistas de lo más destacables.

-Es un sitio bonito…-comentó mi padre en un momento dado.

-¿Verdad? Aquí siempre me he sentido bienvenida y muy a gusto, por eso siempre lo protegeré pase lo que pase-murmuré con vehemencia por mi parte.

Ante eso Antalah sonrió, comentando al poco rato.

-Tienes el mismo sentido de la justicia que tu madre… realmente te pareces mucho a ella, más de lo que crees.

No pude evitar sonreír ampliamente, echándome sobre él y contemplando las vistas apoyada en su hombro. Realmente necesitaba algo así desde hacía tiempo, sentir todo el cariño y amor que sólo un padre podía dar. Era una sensación única.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante una voz familiar comentó detrás de mí.

-¿Es un buen momento para intentar comerme tu cerebro o mejor me espero?

Tanto mi padre como yo nos dimos la vuelta, comentando por mi parte.

-Por última vez, Rotty, no…

-Vaya… aunque bueno, estás acompañada, no sería precisamente cortés…-murmuró la chica zombie, divertida.

Antalah la miró ciertamente sorprendido, por lo que me apresuré a presentarla.

-Papá, esta es Rottytops, una amiga; Rotty, este es Antalah, mi padre.

-¡Anda! ¡Encantada, señor!

-Igualmente…

-¿Puedo pedirle algo?-inquirió entonces ella.

-Eh… sí, supongo…

-¿Puedo comerme el cerebro de su hija?

-¡No!-exclamó mi padre, alterado.

-Bueno, tenía que intentarlo, al menos he sido cortés ¿no?-inquirió ella, guiñándome un ojo.

-Rotty…

-Perdóname, pero te recuerdo que es una deuda pendiente que tienes conmigo desde que nos conocimos.

-Lo sé, pero te recuerdo que yo gané la carrera.

-Parece mentira que no me conozcas, iba a comerme tu cerebro de todas formas…

Ahogué como pude un hondo suspiro, sin embargo mi padre decidió mediar comentando al respecto.

-Eres una zombi…

-Sí, claro, aunque me mantengo cuerda tomando café…

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero no tengo buenos recuerdos de los zombis, el Pirate Master los usaba para sus malvados planes…

Hubo un abrupto y un tanto incomodo silencio, sin embargo me apresuré a comentar.

-¡Pero Rotty no es de esos! ¡Es mi amiga y me ha ayudado en varias ocasiones!

Mis palabras parecieron calar hondo en ella, la cual me miró como si no se esperara para nada que saliera en su defensa de esa forma. Por su parte, mi padre nos miró atentamente hasta que al final murmuró.

-Bueno, si Shantae confía en ti supongo que yo también puedo hacerlo…

-Gracias, señor…

-Aunque eso sí, nada de comerte su cerebro ¿entendido?

-Bueno, vale… de momento-añadió entonces por lo bajini.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente y, después de despedirnos de Rotty, acompañé a mi padre hasta la única posada del pueblo donde se alojaría de ahí en adelante.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy, gracias, papá…

-No ha sido nada, cariño, mañana me pasaré por el palacio de Sequin Land para informarme acerca de los requisitos para ser Guardia Real, supongo que me tendrán que entrenar primero…

-Está bien, ya me contarás qué tal.

Finalmente me despedí de él con un abrazo y regresé a mi faro sintiéndome la chica más feliz del mundo; había sido un día perfecto y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, sentía que nada podía estropear lo que quedaba de día. En cuanto llegué a mi faro me encontré entonces con Sky, la cual al verme murmuró.

-Aquí estás, por fin…

-¡Hola Sky! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿A ti que te parece? Tienes algunas cosas que explicarme…-murmuró ella seriamente y cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh… bueno, está bien, pasa.

Una vez dentro nos acomodamos en la planta baja y Sky murmuró con voz queda.

-Vale, dime una cosa ¿Quién es ese hombre?

-Pues mi padre, ya te lo dije…

Ante eso Sky me miró con gesto serio e inquisitivo, a lo que yo murmuré temerosa.

-Oh, no, tú también no…

-Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy de las que se dejan convencer tan fácilmente…

-Sí, vale, pero ¿por qué tenéis que sacar las cosas tan de quicio? Primero mi tío, ahora tú, no quiero discutir contigo, Sky, eres mi mejor amiga…

-Precisamente… no deberías fiarte así sin más de alguien que apenas conoces, Shantae.

-Entiendo por qué me lo dices, Sky, pero me ha demostrado, y con creces, que realmente es él. Sabía el nombre de mi madre, cosa que mi tío nunca me contó, y precisamente él también me lo confirmó ¿qué más pruebas queréis?

-¿Y crees que con eso es más que suficiente? Shantae, sabes que te aprecio, pero no seas ingenua, podría estar haciendo teatro perfectamente…

Ante esas palabras cerré los ojos con gesto temeroso, deseando que no fuera así; después de tan maravilloso día, me negaba a que una posibilidad tan remota fuera cierta. Además, él mismo me aseguró que no me estaba engañando. ¿Por qué Sky y Mimic se opondrían así sin más, sin darle una oportunidad?

-Mira, sé que puede parecer una locura, y te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero sé muy bien que no me está mintiendo…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque lo sé. No me preguntes cómo, pero cuando se presentó la otra noche y me explicó todo pude sentir todo el amor y cariño que me tenía, como si fuera algo físico, como si lo pudiera tocar. Fue tan cálido, se sentía tan real… ¿cómo puede ser algo así mentira? ¿Cómo podría alguien fingir algo así? Yo no podría…

Sky escuchó atentamente todas y cada una de mis palabras, mirándome con gesto analítico y sin quitarme la vista de encima; finalmente, y tras un largo cavilo, la chica suspiró y comentó.

-Supongo que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión…

Yo tan solo negué con la cabeza, sin decir nada más, a lo que Sky asintió.

-Está bien… aunque eso sí, te voy a pedir que tengas cuidado, Shantae, por lo que pueda pasar.

-No va a pasar nada, Sky, de verdad.

-Eso espero.

Finalmente, y sin decir mucho más, me despedí de ella y, una vez sola, me quedé pensativa, rumiando la situación. Podía llegar a entender de cierto modo las reticencias a creer a Antalah a pies juntillas, tanto por parte de Sky como de Mimic. Pero yo sabía muy bien que no me mentía. Y la prueba más fehaciente era, sin duda alguna, la lámpara de mi madre. Antalah me la dio expresamente como recuerdo y para que la guardara, ya que después de todo no había peligro con ella. La cogí y la observé atentamente, recordando partes de la historia de mi padre. Aun a pesar de que fue la prisión de mi madre, permitió que tanto ella como Antalah se conocieran. De cierta forma fue lo que los unió, cosa irónica puesto que fue un instrumento de confinamiento y esclavitud. Pero ahora era mucho más. Algo mejorado y renovado.

-Mamá…

Me tumbé en mi hamaca y apreté la lámpara contra mi pecho, amodorrándome poco a poco hasta que finalmente me quedé dormida entre el balanceo de la hamaca y el arrullo del mar.

* * *

¡Y seguimos con Shantae! Esta vez seguimos con la introducción de Antalah al resto de personajes y, si bien algunos están bien con eso, no todos pasan por el aro. Mimic es el más lógico de todos, ya que después de todo fue él quien crió a Shantae, pero Sky también tendría motivos para dudar, puesto que de los tres es la más realista y madura. Estas dudas serán una parte importante que moverá la historia desde el principio hasta el final, y habrán más personajes que duden al respecto, pero se verán en próximos capítulos.

Por otro lado Sequin Land y todo su ambiente está principalmente inspirado en el Medio Oriente y otros lugares típicamente árabes, aunque también hay ciertas influencias turcas en algunos detalles, especialmente en los bailes de Shantae, una vez vi un vídeo de The Game Theorists que analizaba esto bastante interesante, echadle un vistazo, se llama "Decoding Shantae's Belly Dance".

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Nada que objetar**

-Vale, ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar…

-¡No estamos todos! ¿Y Shantae? ¿No va a venir?

-¡Por supuesto que no, Rotty, ya te lo he dicho, si sólo os he llamado a vosotros es por algo!

-Pues menuda amiga estás hecha si no la invitas a las quedadas, más te vale que no se entere…-murmuró la chica zombi, con actitud condescendiente.

Ante eso Sky rodó los ojos con gesto exasperado, casi esperándose un comentario así por su parte.

-Ése no es el punto, Rotty, si lo hago es porque quiero hablarlo sólo con vosotros… Bolo ¿me estás escuchando?

-Eh, esto… sí, sí, claro…-murmuró el aludido, girando los ojos y mirando por el rabillo del ojo a una chica cercana.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sky tuvo dudas sobre si esa reunión secreta funcionaría, aunque en ese momento Rotty murmuró con parsimonia.

-Oye, pastelito ¿acaso no tienes suficiente conmigo? Pensaba que era especial para ti…

Eso dejó un tanto descolocado al chico, por lo que Sky aprovechó entonces para mediar antes de que se le fuera la mirada otra vez.

-Muy bien, si os he pedido que vengáis aquí es porque necesito hablar con vosotros de lo que ha pasado recientemente. Supongo que ya habréis conocido al supuesto padre de Shantae, ese tal Antalah…

-Oh, sí, es un hombre un tanto receloso, aunque se nota que la quiere…-murmuró Rotty, algo molesta por su prohibición.

-¡Es un guerrero como yo, medimos fuerzas en un corto pero intenso combate! Me cayó bien…-asintió Bolo, con vehemencia.

-¿En serio? ¿No pensáis que todo esto es demasiado raro?

-¿Por qué iba a serlo? Se ha reunido con su padre después de todo este tiempo, déjala que lo disfrute-murmuró Rotty con voz queda.

-¡Pero no sabemos con seguridad si miente o dice la verdad, y mucho menos Shantae por mucho que ella diga, ya sabéis cómo es!

-¡Pues una chica valiente y muy buena amiga, sigue confiando en mi después de todo! No como tú, ya he visto como me miras a veces, soy zombi pero no tonta…-murmuró la chica con resquemor.

Ante eso Sky se molestó un poco, contestándola de seguido.

-Perdona, bonita, pero te recuerdo que la última vez casi haces que la maten…

-¡Yo ya me disculpé, incluso pedí perdón, no tengo por qué volver a hacerlo, y mucho menos contigo!

La ornitóloga dejó escapar un respingo, comenzando a arrepentirse por haberla traído, sin embargo en ese momento Bolo se reincorporó y murmuró.

-Esto… creía que estábamos aquí por Shantae…

-Es verdad. Vale, Rottytops, tiempo muerto, no me gustas mucho y tú a mí tampoco, estamos de acuerdo en eso, pero por ahora me gustaría hablar de esto con vosotros, si no te importa-cortó Sky rápidamente y con gesto queda.

Ante eso la chica zombi dibujó una mueca molesta, tragándose su orgullo y murmurando de seguido.

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido…

-Bien. Como ya os he dicho este hombre asegura ser el padre de Shantae, pero tengo mis motivos para creer que esto no es así del todo.

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió Bolo, ceñudo.

-¡Porque es todo demasiado raro y conveniente! Toda su vida sin saber absolutamente nada de sus padres y de repente ¡bam! Aparece alguien que afirma ser su padre. No sé yo, no me da buenas vibraciones…

-Vale, supongamos que ese hombre no es su padre ¿cómo lo demuestras?-inquirió Rotty, con una seriedad que, de buenas a primeras, no parecía que la pegara.

-Esa es la cosa, no tengo con qué demostrarlo, es por eso por lo que necesito vuestra ayuda, tenemos que vigilarlo y averiguar qué está tramando.

-¿Así sin más? Pues menudo plan, sospecharía de nosotros rápidamente…-murmuró la chica zombi, ceñuda.

-¡Pero no directamente, por supuesto! La cuestión es vigilarle pero sin que se percate de que lo estamos haciendo, no dejarnos entrever.

-¿Dejarlo al azar?-inquirió Bolo, ceñudo.

-¡Exacto, hacer que parezca algo casual, como un encontronazo por la calle o en el mercado!

-En ese caso puedo intentarlo, siempre estoy yendo de aquí para allá por todo el pueblo y tengo más posibilidades de que una situación así surja, además, puedo hacer uso de mi innata capacidad de persuasión…

Ante eso la ornitóloga elevó una ceja con gesto dubitativo, murmurando al respecto.

-No sé yo si tú vas a ser el más indicado, Bolo…

-¿Y por qué no?-inquirió el chico, molesto.

-¡Eso! ¿Por qué no? Qué poca fe que tienes en él, no te preocupes, pastelito, estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo sin ningún problema, de hecho yo misma te ayudaré…

-¿Eh?-masculló el chico, sintiéndose inseguro.

-Claro, después de todo no puedes hacerlo todo tú sólo, se vería sospechoso, así que te echaré una mano… o dos, ya que estamos…-murmuró ella, divertida y con gesto zalamero.

Para entonces Bolo empezaba a sudar frío y Sky tan solo rodó los ojos con gesto cansado; nunca se acostumbraba a la forma de ser de Rotty, tan abierta y cambiante, y en momentos como esos era cuando menos la aguantaba.

-Bueno, por mi parte se refiere estaré atenta por si se me presenta una oportunidad aquí en el pueblo…

-¿Esa es tu forma de escaquearte? Porque tal y como lo pones, lo parece…-murmuró en ese momento Rotty, mirándola con desdén.

-¡No me escaqueo de nada, Rotty, tranquila, sólo quiero asegurar todos los frentes!-exclamó Sky, mirando a la chica con resquemor.

Ante eso la chica zombi no dijo nada más, arrejuntándose con Bolo e incomodando un poco más al muchacho. Por su parte Sky se quedó pensativa, rumiando en las posibilidades. Confiaba en poder demostrar algo más pronto que tarde. Había algo raro en todo ese asunto, estaba convencida. Y con tal de ayudar a su amiga, haría lo que hiciera falta.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron algo más anodinamente, ya que mi padre aplicó para ser guardia real y le aceptaron rápidamente, teniendo que pasar la mayor parte de su instrucción en el palacio de Sequin Land, por lo que estuve sin verle por lo menos una semana y media. A lo largo de todo ese tiempo seguí trabajando en el pueblo, el cual estaba de lo más tranquilo, cosa buena para mí y para todos, pero por otro lado echaba en falta un poco de acción y me aburría en consecuencia.

Traté también de volver a hablar con mi tío tras la discusión que tuvimos, yendo una mañana a su taller, sin embargo me lo encontré cerrado para mi sorpresa. Pregunté a los vecinos más cercanos al respecto.

-Disculpe ¿ha visto por un casual a mi tío Mimic por aquí?

-¿Al inventor? Qué va, hace días que no le he visto, creo que se ha marchado.

La noticia me cayó como un jarro de agua fría, incapaz de procesarla como tal.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿está seguro? Quiero decir…

-Yo sólo te digo lo que creo, no le he vuelto a ver rondando por aquí como usualmente hace, y la puerta de su taller no ha vuelto a estar abierta desde entonces. Pregunta a alguien más si quieres, igual lo han visto en otro lado.

Y eso mismo hice, quise asegurarme bien yendo incluso al mercado y preguntando por allí también, sin embargo todo el mundo me dijo exactamente lo mismo: hacía varios días que nadie le veía rondando por el pueblo. Sintiendo como una enorme preocupación me atenazaba, volví rápidamente a su taller y entré en él transformándome en mono y colándome por una de las ventanas superiores. Una vez dentro registré de arriba abajo el lugar, viendo que efectivamente hacía tiempo que no se pasaba por allí. Busqué alguna posible nota que hubiera podido dejar, sin embargo no encontré nada parecido a lo largo y ancho de todo el taller. Desolada y sintiéndome aún peor conmigo misma al haberle gritado aquella vez, me senté junto a una de sus tantas invenciones a pensar al respecto.

-Es culpa mía, no debí haberle gritado, y ahora se ha marchado. Oh, tío ¿por qué te has ido? Yo sólo quería saber la verdad…

Sin embargo no iba a obtener respuestas por mucho tiempo que me quedara, por lo que salí de allí de la misma forma que entré y decidí ir a hacer algunas averiguaciones.

Si se trataba de encontrar a alguien que hubiera desaparecido, nada mejor que pedir ayuda al palacio real, donde se llevaba el registro de todos los habitantes de Sequin Land. Se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de distancia de Scuttle Town, pasados los campos de espantapájaros y el bosque embrollo, por lo que me puse en camino rápidamente.

El palacio real estaba situado justo en medio de Sequin Land y a orillas del lago central, consistía en un gran edificio con altas torres y rodeado por una pequeña ciudadela en la que vivían principalmente comerciantes, militares y oficiales de alto rango que respondían directamente ante la sultana, quien regía en toda Sequin Land. Usualmente suele estar de aquí para allá visitando otros reinos y cerrando tratados comerciales, pero tras el conflicto con el Pirate Master finalmente volvió rápidamente y se dedicó a supervisar con lupa todos los procesos para que nada semejante volviera a ocurrir. Cosa normal por otra parte, ya que sus reiteradas ausencias acabaron por afectarla en consecuencia.

Finalmente llegué a la ciudadela que precedía al palacio y me dirigí directamente hacia éste a no más tardar, encontrándome junto a las puertas a un soldado real ensutado en su tosca armadura azul custodiándola.

-Hola ¿puedo pasar? Me gustaría hacer una consulta en los archivos…

-Por supuesto, cualquier cosa por mi princesa…

Ese comentario me dejó descolocadísima, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar el guardia se quitó su yelmo, revelando su identidad.

-¡Ah, papá!

-¡Hola cariño! ¿A qué has venido?

-Pues a consultar una cosa… se trata de tío Mimic…

Le expliqué todo lo ocurrido desde esa mañana, además de mi preocupación por él, ya que después de todo fue quien me cuidó desde que era niña. Una vez que estuvo enterado, mi padre se quedó pensativo durante un momento antes de comentar.

-Es ciertamente extraño que se haya ido así sin más, sin ni siquiera avisar o despedirse.

-No debí gritarle, se ha ido por mi culpa…-murmuré apenada.

-Eso no puedes saberlo con seguridad, cielo, pero no quita que sea extraño… ¿Qué habías pensando en mirar?

-Su registro para ver dónde ha podido ir…

-Es una posibilidad, sí… está bien, vamos dentro, después de todo necesitas que alguien te acompañe para poder pasar.

Ya había estado antes en el palacio durante todo el asunto del conflicto con el Pirate Master, por lo que sabía dónde estaba la biblioteca; mi padre me escoltó hasta allí y me tuvo que acompañar en todo momento, siendo asistida además por el bibliotecario que tanto me ayudó aquella vez.

-Oh, vaya, pero si es aquella muchachita tan encantadora ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Estoy buscando el registro de mi tío Mimic, me gustaría consultar una cosa…

-¡Registro! Eso lo voy a tener que mirar yo, bien, bien, dame un momentito…

El hombrecillo se ausentó por un momento, regresando enseguida con un libro casi tan grande como él; aún no sabía muy bien cómo podía cargarlo con lo pequeño que era, sin embargo en cuanto lo dejó en la mesa más cercana levantó una leve polvareda que me hizo estornudar.

-Vamos a ver, Mimic, por la M… Mimic, Mimic…

Tras una rápida consulta pasando las páginas con una habilidad portentosa, finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Aquí está, Mimic! ¿Qué buscas consultar exactamente?

-Un lugar de procedencia, quizás… el caso es que ha desaparecido y no sé muy bien a dónde ha podido ir, estoy preocupada por él.

-¿Desaparecido dices? Huy, esto es serio entonces, veamos… lleva viviendo casi toda su vida en Scuttle Town según la última entrada, pero no es de allí, su partida de nacimiento data de hace más de cincuenta años, pero extrañamente no dice de dónde es…

-¿No?-inquirí entonces, extrañada.

-No, claramente no es de Sequin Land, puesto que ni siquiera tiene su sello, pero no hay señas que certifiquen otra cosa. Ciertamente extraño…

Miré a mi padre con gesto preocupado, a lo que él se quedó pensativo, sin decir mucho más. En ese momento el bibliotecario volvió a hablar.

-Es una situación harto irregular, dicho sea de paso, me extraña que no haya habido un mayor control…

-¿Irregularidades aquí, en mi propio palacio? Explíquenmelo ahora mismo-ordenó en ese momento una súbita voz.

Todos levantamos la cabeza y me quedé de una pieza al ver de quién se trataba; y es que la mismísima sultana de Sequin Land nos miraba a todos con gesto inquisitivo y ligeramente molesto, como si no le gustara lo que acababa de oír. De pelo moreno y corto, mirada intensa y ojos oscuros, vestía con un vistoso y suntuoso caftán hecho a medida para una mujer como ella, de vivos colores que complementaban su altiva figura.

Mi padre se cuadró ante ella rápidamente y el bibliotecario se recompuso rápidamente, dirigiéndose a ella.

-¡Ah, su graciosa majestad, qué sorpresa! No esperaba verla por aquí…

-Yo tampoco me esperaba oír que hay irregularidades en el registro y, sin embargo, aquí estamos. Mucho se ha hablado de mi ausencia tras lo acontecido aquí con el Pirate Master, y no toleraré que se vuelva a poner en entredicho mi autoridad. Explicaciones, ya.

En ese momento mi padre decidió mediar, explicando rápidamente la situación a la sultana. Ésta nos observó a todos con atención, posando su mirada en mí y murmurando de seguido.

-Tú me suenas ¿no eres la medio genio de Scuttle Town que derrotó al Pirate Master?

-Ah, así es, majestad…

-Vaya, me salvaste a mí y a mi gente de un grave aprieto, debería reconocerse tu labor. ¿Te interesaría trabajar para mí? La corte necesita a alguien como tú para protegerla…

Esa oferta me pilló totalmente desprevenida, puesto que después de todo no me esperaba que la mismísima sultana me ofreciera algo semejante; sin embargo no supe qué decirla, puesto que después de todo me gustaba Scuttle Town y su gente.

-Muchas gracias por su oferta, majestad, aunque ahora mismo no puedo darla una respuesta…

-Lo entiendo, tú piénsatelo y ya me dirás si te interesa o no. En cuanto al asunto del registro es ciertamente extraño, hace tiempo que no hemos vuelto a censar a la población, quizás sea momento de volver a hacerlo-murmuró la sultana, pensativa.

Por un momento quise preguntar acerca de mi tío, sin embargo preferí quedarme callada por no parecer demasiado egoísta o algo por el estilo. Bajé la cabeza con gesto preocupado y la sultana en ese momento comentó.

-Señor Fibbs…

-Ah ¿sí, majestad?-inquirió el bibliotecario.

-Comience con los preparativos para un nuevo censo, quiero tenerlo todo actualizado para dentro de un mes.

-Por supuesto, majestad, déjelo en mis manos.

Tras eso la sultana se retiró despidiéndose de todos y mi padre me acompañó hasta la salida.

-Siento no haber podido ser de ayuda, hija…

-No pasa nada, papá, has hecho todo lo que has podido. Sólo espero que mi tío esté bien…

Ante eso él tan sólo esbozó una mirada preocupada por mí, de esas de las que sólo un padre podría esbozar; en ese momento comentó.

-Mi instrucción acabará dentro de poco y podré elegir destino, intentaré pedir plaza en Scuttle Town, por lo que sé hay varios guardias menores allí, pero no tienen un oficial que les comande. Al haber luchado en la guerra he podido optar por un rango mayor para la instrucción.

-¿De veras? ¿Eso quiere decir que podríamos trabajar juntos?-inquirí, esperanzada.

-Sí, yo como oficial al mando y tú como genio guardiana, claro.

-¡Genial! Esperaré entonces hasta que vuelvas.

Finalmente me despedí de él y regresé al pueblo, no sin seguir preocupada en cuanto a mi tío se refería; sabía que en el fondo él podía cuidarse sólo, ya que después de todo era un renombrado cazador de reliquias, sin embargo las circunstancias de su desaparición me seguían doliendo en lo más profundo, puesto que lo último que le dije lo hice a base de gritos y reproches.

Nada más entrar al pueblo por el arco de entrada, una voz conocida se dirigió a mí con mucha pompa.

-Oh, vaya, pero si es mi genio guardiana favorita…

-Ah, Rascal, eres tú…

-¡Así es, soy yo! Oye, qué cara más larga me traes ¿dónde está tu usual y radiante sonrisa?

Dejé escapar un respingo, leyendo rápidamente sus intenciones, sin embargo no tenía muchas ganas de reñir con él, por lo que le expliqué lo sucedido. Al escuchar atentamente mi historia, en ese momento cabeceó y comentó.

-Ah, espera ¿tu tío, dices? El caso es que llegué a verlo hará cosa de varios días atrás…

Eso me cogió por sorpresa, exclamando de seguido esperanzada.

-¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Cuándo, dónde?!

-Ah, pues hace unos pocos días atrás, era de madrugada, le vi saliendo del pueblo, iba cargado hasta arriba con una bolsa a su espalda y a paso ligero. No había nadie por la calle y me llamó la atención, pero supuse que estaría haciendo sus cosas de cazador de reliquias…

-¿¡Viste hacia dónde fue?!

-Creo que fue en dirección sur, pero no te sabría decir más, tampoco le seguí, tan sólo le vi pasar…

Ese detalle me llamó la atención, aunque lo hizo aún más el hecho de que fuera cargado; quizás había salido a cazar reliquias, o bien había algo más. Tal vez se traía algo entre manos. Sin embargo aprecié mucho la información que Rascal me proporcionó, dándome un motivo para sentirme un poco más aliviada al respecto.

-¡Oh, Rascal, muchas gracias, de verdad, me quitas un peso de encima!-exclamé, dándole un abrazo.

El chico se quedó un tanto parado ante mi súbito gesto, algo turbado, sin embargo aprovechó la ocasión para comentar.

-Vaya, visto lo visto tendré que estar ojo avizor más a menudo…

-¡Oh, venga ya, no empieces, encima de que te doy las gracias!-le reprendí.

-¡Y yo que me alegro, vaya! Piénsalo, Shantae, podría haber algo muy bonito entre nosotros si me dieras una oportunidad…

-¡Vas listo! ¡Aprovechado!-exclamé, haciendo un amago de latigar mi pelo.

-¡Bueno, bueno, tenía que intentarlo! Aunque te pones muy mona cuando te enfadas, vaya…

Ante eso no pude evitar ponerme colorada, sin embargo me mostré inflexible al respecto.

-¡No tientes a la suerte, Rascal!

El chico se adelantó de un salto y se alejó de mí, comentando de seguido.

-¡Soy un chico paciente, Shantae, sé esperar!

-¡Hazlo sentado entonces!

Tras eso el aludido se despidió con gesto pícaro y se marchó de allí, dejándome sola.

-Idiota…

Aun así agradecí inmensamente la información que me pudo proporcionar, quedándome mucho más tranquila en ese aspecto. Probablemente mi tío habría ido a cazar reliquias, cosa que por un lado hacía tiempo que no hacía, sin embargo me seguía escamando el hecho de que no hubiera avisado dejando una nota o algo parecido. Aun así preferí no pensarlo mucho más, adentrándome en el pueblo y comenzando una nueva ronda. Después de todo seguía siendo la genio guardián de Scuttle Town. Y debía hacer honor a mi puesto.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron anodinamente sin mucha novedad. Con el tiempo la ausencia del tío Mimic se hizo cada vez más patente, con mucha gente preguntando por él y respondiéndoles de la mejor forma posible. Si bien no les dije dónde estaba, ya que ni siquiera yo lo sabía, la respuesta fue siempre la misma: se había ido a cazar reliquias. Y, por suerte, con eso era suficiente como para disuadir a cualquiera, ya que ¿quién iba a cuestionar algo así de alguien como mi tío?

Sin embargo Sky no pareció del todo convencida, como era de costumbre en ella.

-¿Y se ha ido así sin más, sin ni siquiera avisar al menos con una nota? Extraño…

-Lo sé, pero según Rascal lo vio marchándose de madrugada cargado con sus bártulos, así que seguramente haya ido de caza por ahí.

-¿Rascal? ¿Ese liante que va por el pueblo tratando de escamotear al personal? Le he pillado un par de veces tratando de colarse en mi pajarería por mis huevos…

-Sí, bueno, es un incorregible, pero no es mala persona…

-Vaya, vaya ¿te gusta el ladronzuelo? Quién lo diría, la genio guardiana enamorada de un cuatrerillo…-murmuró en ese momento Rottytops, divertida.

Ante eso me apresuré a exclamar, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Qué dices, no inventes! ¿Cómo me va a gustar?

-No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero alguien así no es lo más apropiado para ti…-murmuró Bolo con una inusitada seriedad.

-¡Pero… pero vamos a ver, no estamos hablando de eso!-mascullé un tanto atacada.

-¿Ah, no? Fuiste tú quien saltó a defenderle de los feroces comentarios de Sky…-murmuró Rotty, levantando las cejas.

-A mí no me metas-le espetó ella, secamente.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, en ese momento oímos el sonido de unos pasos ensutados en una armadura, giramos la cabeza y vimos a un guardia real entrando al pueblo, al tiempo que los guardias del pueblo se cuadraban ante él.

-Señor, bienvenido a Scuttle Town, la oficina está preparada para su llegada.

-Bien, descansen, soldados.

Por un momento tuve un pálpito, dándome la sensación de que sabía quién era, pero en cuanto se quitó el yelmo pude confirmar mis sospechas.

-¡Papá!

-¡Shantae, cariño!

Me levanté y salté a sus brazos, al tiempo que comentaba.

-¡Si estás aquí es que entonces…!

-Sí, así es, soy el oficial al mando en Scuttle Town, trabajaremos juntos.

-¡Qué bien!

Lo volví a abrazar con fuerza, muy contenta de volverle a ver tras la última vez. Como tenía que ir a ocupar formalmente su cargo, decidí acompañarle y me despedí de mis amigos, los cuales no pusieron inconveniente al respecto.

* * *

Sky siguió con la mirada a Antalah acompañado de Shantae con gesto torcido y dudoso, aunque en ese momento Rotty inquirió.

-¿Lo intentamos ahora?

-¡No, espera, ahora mismo no, sería demasiado evidente! Pero nos viene bien que ahora ande por aquí, así será más sencillo acercarse a él…

-Entonces no nos faltarán oportunidades…-comentó Bolo.

-Exactamente… bien observado, Bolo-murmuró Sky, ciertamente asombrada.

-¿Lo ves? Si es que en el fondo es una mente pensante ¿verdad, pastelito?-inquirió Rotty, esbozando una pícara sonrisita.

Ante eso Bolo se quedó cortado sin saber muy bien qué decir, al tiempo que Sky rodaba los ojos con gesto cansado. Sin embargo ésa era una oportunidad perfecta que no debían dejar pasar. Y ahora que Mimic tampoco estaba para vigilar las espaldas de Shantae, recaía en ellos descubrir quién era Antalah en realidad.

* * *

¡Y retomo Shantae que ya iba siendo hora! Quise continuar hace un tiempo, pero debido a la falta de inspiración decidí ponerme a otra cosa, así que por fin está aquí la continuación. En un principio quise añadir también la vigilancia de Sky, Bolo y Rotty, pero al final decidí dejarlo aquí y lo integraré en el siguiente capítulo, junto con algo más de chicha entre medias. En cuanto a Mimic, me interesaba sacarlo de la historia, al menos de momento, pero sabremos más de él conforme vaya avanzando la trama. Si se ha ido es porque tenía una razón de peso para ello, y la veremos en cuanto llegue el momento.

Por otro lado tenemos la relación cambiante entre Shantae y Rascal, un OC creado para la ocasión que tendrá una presencia más o menos destacable en la trama, pero sin entrometerse demasiado en ella. Y como posible interés amoroso de Shantae también, aunque cabe destacar que no lo hago simplemente para darla un novio y ya está, sino para seguir desarrollando a ambos personajes.

Y nada más de momento, seguiré trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, del que puedo adelantar que será de lo más interesante. Espero que os guste, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **La sombra de la sospecha**

La falta de un oficial que se ocupara de los asuntos de estado en Scuttle Town siempre había sido un inconveniente para el alcalde, por lo que agradeció mucho la nueva presencia de Antalah en ese papel. No sólo su estancia garantizaba una mayor seguridad, obligando a aumentar el número de guardias en el pueblo, sino que además complementaba la seguridad extra que sólo un genio guardián como yo podía proporcionar. Por mi parte se refería no podía estar más encantada puesto que me permitía estar con él en todo momento y pasar más tiempo juntos, ya que después de todo sentía que debíamos recuperarlo. En momentos como esos más me daba cuenta de que realmente le necesitaba, más de lo que yo misma me hubiera admitido tiempo atrás.

-Me alegro tanto de que estés de vuelta conmigo, papá… anhelaba esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A todo esto, el estar contigo, compartir cosas juntos, hablar… tener un padre como tú.

Ante eso Antalah sonrió tristemente, murmurando de seguido.

-Siento no haber podido estar ahí desde el principio, cariño, pero ahora quiero corregir todo eso. Quiero ser el mejor padre para ti.

-Ya lo eres. Pero gracias de todas formas-murmuré con voz queda, dándole un fuerte brazo.

Si era posible siquiera sentirme más feliz de lo que me sentía en esos momentos, aún no había llegado a ese momento, pero al paso que íbamos no creía que la cosa tardara mucho.

Paseando por el mercado mientras hacíamos la ronda, nos encontramos entonces con Rotty y Bolo, los cuales iban juntos para mi sorpresa. Los saludé con mi habitual buen humor.

-¡Anda, chicos! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

-Oh, pues aquí, haciendo algunos recados… gracias por acompañarme, pastelito-murmuró la zombi, guiñando un ojo al chico y cogiéndole del brazo.

-Ah, no es nada…-murmuró el aludido, un tanto nervioso.

Ante eso no pude evitar reírme levemente, ya que rara vez veía a Bolo así de nervioso. La actitud distendida y abierta de Rotty intimidaba a cualquiera, y el chico no era ninguna excepción.

-Vaya, parezca que estéis en una especie de cita…-observó mi padre en ese momento, divertido.

-¡Papá, no seas metiche!

Bolo se puso aún más nervioso, sin embargo Rotty aprovechó la situación para seguir jugando un poco más, como usualmente hacía.

-Vaya, pastelito, no sabía que esto era una cita, habérmelo dicho antes…

-Eh, esto… ¿no querías que llevara algo por ti?-inquirió Bolo, tratando de escurrir el bulto.

Antes de que Rotty pudiera decir algo más, se oyó entonces una gran algarabía al otro lado del mercado, seguida de varios gritos que clamaban.

-¡Al ladrón, al ladrón, me han robado!

Tanto mi padre como yo nos pusimos en guardia, dándonos la vuelta dispuestos a todo, sin embargo en cuanto vi quién era el ladrón mascullé.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Rascal!

-¡Anda! ¿No es ese tu pseudo novio?-soltó entonces Rotty, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Esa vez fue mi turno de ponerme nerviosa, al tiempo que mi padre me miraba ceñudo, a lo que me apresuré a comentar.

-¡No hagas caso, papá, es esta lianta! Ya me encargo yo ¿vale? no es peligroso, es sólo que no aprende…

-Está bien… pero luego tenemos que hablar-murmuró entonces él.

Rodé los ojos con gesto exasperado, sin embargo no dije nada más y eché a correr al tiempo que me transformaba en mono, dejando atrás a los demás.

* * *

-Bien, esto marcha-pensó Rotty, satisfecha.

Y es que las cosas no podían haber salido mejor para ellos. Había sido buena idea hablar con Rascal e idear un plan para separar a Shantae de Antalah y así poder hablar más cómodamente y sin levantar las sospechas de la medio genio. Ahora tan solo restaba hacer el pertinente acercamiento.

-Vaya, siempre está lista para la acción…

-Sí, no por nada es mi hija…

Hubo un breve silencio tan solo roto por el ruido del mercado, aunque la chica zombi se apresuró a comentar.

-¿Sabe algo? Shantae no sólo es valiente y decidida, también es buena y comprensiva, me dio una oportunidad cuando otros no lo hubieran hecho, aun cuando la di motivos para no confiar en mí. Tiene suerte de tenerla como hija…

Ante eso Antalah esbozó una tierna sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-Todo eso lo sacó de su madre, son idénticas en ese sentido. No esperaba menos de ella, a decir verdad.

-¿Y de usted qué ha sacado?

-Definitivamente mi fuerza y mi tesón, aunque seguramente eso no es lo que más destaque de ella. Me recuerda tanto a Bahira que a veces tiendo a olvidar todo lo demás.

Por un momento tanto Rotty como Bolo se miraron un tanto confusos, ya que no veían nada extraño en sus palabras, ni nada que evidenciara que estuviera ocultando algo. Hasta el momento no habían visto nada extraño en la forma de comportarse del hombre, y por mucho que intentaron encontrar algo que evidenciara lo contrario, no vieron nada.

Al poco rato Shantae regresó con lo robado, devolviéndolo, aunque sin Rascal, reuniéndose con su padre inmediatamente después.

-¿Ya está?

-Sí, aunque ha sido extraño, normalmente suele ser más temerario, apenas me ha hablado, y soltó lo que robó al poco rato… era como si pareciera estar siguiendo indicaciones.

Esta vez tanto Bolo como Rotty se miraron un tanto nerviosos, dándose cuenta de que había sido capaz de ver su plan; sin embargo en ese momento Antalah comentó.

-¿Crees que seguía algún tipo de órdenes?

-No lo sé con seguridad, aunque Rascal no es de eso, siempre va por su cuenta.

-Pareces conocerle bien…

-Ah, sí, pero eso es porque siempre anda haciendo pillerías por aquí, no es la primera vez…-murmuró la chica, un tanto nerviosa.

-Ya…

Hubo un breve pero algo denso silencio tan solo roto por el ruido ambiental del mercado, aunque en ese momento Rotty aprovechó para realizar una retirada táctica junto con Bolo, extrañando un poco a Shantae.

Una vez solos, el chico comentó.

-No ha salido como esperábamos…

-No, a no ser que realmente no tenga nada que ocultar y Sky sea una paranoica. Yo no veo nada malo en él…

-Yo tampoco, en su momento me lo dijo todo cuando nos enfrentamos en ese combate, no entiendo por qué Sky se fía tan poco de él.

-¿Sabes lo que te digo? No me voy a molestar en seguir haciendo esto, después de todo Shantae es feliz y él también ¿para qué estropearlo? Además, hasta ella ha notado algo raro, no es tan tonta como piensa que es…

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque supongo que habrá que decírselo a Sky-comentó en ese momento Bolo, rascándose la coronilla.

-Bof, díselo tú mismo, no me apetece volver a discutir con ella, además, mis hermanos me esperan.

Antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada más la chica se marchó, no sin antes comentar de pasada.

-Ah, por cierto, bonita cita, me lo he pasado muy bien contigo…

Acto seguido se inclinó sobre él y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, dejando a Bolo estático.

-Chao, pastelito-murmuró ella, guiñándole un ojo.

El chico se quedó allí, aún paralizado, y en cuanto la chica zombi se marchó logró por fin reaccionar, optando inmediatamente después por ignorar el hecho en sí y dirigiéndose al criadero de Sky para hablar con ella.

Una vez allí la estuvo explicando rápidamente todo lo ocurrido, además de la decisión de Rotty según palabras textuales, a lo que la rubia puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡Y luego soy yo la que se escaquea según ella! ¡Se supone que estábamos juntos en esto!

-No vimos ni notamos nada que indicara que estuviera mintiendo, Sky, sigo pensando que todo esto es exagerado…

-¿¡Exagerado?! ¿¡Es exagerado querer proteger a nuestra amiga de un posible impostor?! ¡Está jugando con ella de alguna forma!

-¡Pero eso no lo sabes, y no hay nada que lo demuestre! Creo que Rotty tiene razón, estás paranoica…

Ese comentario molestó especialmente a la chica, la cual dejó escapar varios aspavientos antes de volver a exclamar.

-¡Paranoica! ¡Así que es eso, soy una paranoica, una maniática por querer ser una buena amiga y preocuparme por ella!

-¡No lo sé, quizás sí!

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pensaba que Shantae te importaba!

-¡Y me importa, pero eso no significa ir por ahí invadiendo su privacidad mientras vigilamos a su padre!

Sky quiso decir algo, particularmente molesta, sin embargo una voz familiar se adelantó.

-¿¡Cómo?!

Tanto la chica rubia como el chico se quedaron estáticos, girando la cabeza y viendo a Shantae en el umbral de la puerta mirándoles con gesto incrédulo.

-¡Sha… Shantae!-masculló Sky, apuradísima.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Esto… no, a ver, es sólo que…

-¿¡Es cierto?!

Ese súbito grito cogió desprevenidos tanto a Bolo como Sky, ya que nunca la habían visto tan alterada como en ese momento. El rostro de la medio genio expresaba sentimientos encontrados, sin embargo un deje particularmente enojado comenzó a dibujarse en ella, opacando todo lo demás.

-¿¡Queríais vigilar a mi padre, por eso estabais tan raros antes?! ¿¡Tan poco confiáis en él o en mí siquiera?! ¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Acaso no puedo ser feliz?!

Ese último grito fue particularmente duro, tanto por parte de Shantae como para ellos dos, que no supieron qué decir. Nunca antes habían visto a la chica tan enfadada como en ese momento, no parecía ella. Sky quiso mediar, murmurando con gesto apesadumbrado.

-Shantae, lo siento, yo sólo quería protegerte…

-¿¡A costa de mi padre?! ¿¡Sin darle siquiera una oportunidad?!

Ante eso la chica rubia no pudo ni quiso decir nada, puesto que sabía que era cierto. Y descubrió que la dolía mucho más de lo que ella misma se esperaría.

-Lo… lo siento, de verdad, yo solo… quería lo mejor para ti…

Sin embargo Shantae no dijo nada más, tan solo les dio la espalda secamente y se marchó rápidamente con la mirada ensombrecida. Tanto Bolo como Sky se quedaron allí, al tiempo que el chico comentó.

-Parece que esta vez la hemos pifiado de verdad…

-Bolo… sólo… déjame sola, por favor…-masculló Sky, con voz trémula.

El chico asintió y se marchó de allí, dejando a la chica en su criadero con mirada perdida y gesto afligido.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron lenta y pesadamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo; el descubrir así cómo mis amigos habían estado conspirando en contra de mi padre me había dejado mucho más fría de lo que yo misma hubiera esperado, sentía como si hubieran traicionado mi confianza, y aún me costaba creer que realmente había sucedido. Sin embargo así era, y la realidad me lo demostraba contundentemente casi todos los días.

Lo que fue una rápida visita a Sky para preguntarla acerca de tan extraño comportamiento por parte de Rotty y Bolo, desembocó en un súbito distanciamiento entre ellos y yo. Aún estaba resentida por lo ocurrido y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ellos, y tanto Sky como Bolo me evitaban en todo momento, aún demasiado avergonzados por lo sucedido. Era como si todos esos años juntos siendo amigos se diluyeran rápidamente en nada, provocando una extraña sensación en mí que mi padre acabó notando eventualmente.

-¿Está todo bien, cariño? Te noto como distante ¿te ha pasado algo?

-Ah, no, es sólo que… tan solo pienso en mis cosas, eso es todo-murmuré, sin muchas ganas de hablar.

No me atrevía a explicarle lo que había pasado por temor a cómo se lo podría tomar, por mi parte se refería no tenía dudas al respecto, él era mi padre, y eso era lo que más me importaba. No quería perderle por nada del mundo.

-¿Estás segura? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, yo siempre te voy a escuchar…

Era en momentos como esos cuando las dudas más se disipaban, animándome incluso a contarle al respecto. Abrí la boca para hablar, sin embargo en ese momento se oyó una detonación apagada en la distancia que me dio mala espina.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo, una torre cercana explotó de improviso, cayendo cascotes cerca de nosotros. Tanto mi padre como yo nos pusimos en guardia, sabiendo al instante lo que ocurría.

-Cañones… eso significa…-mascullé.

-¡Piratas! ¡A las armas, rápido!-exclamó en ese momento mi padre, haciendo mano de su cimitarra.

Los soldados formaron rápidamente con mi padre a la cabeza, el cual comenzó a darles órdenes.

-¡Asegurad el perímetro en torno al puerto y evacuad a los vecinos, tenemos que ponerles a salvo antes de contraatacar! ¡Quiero pelotones en todos los accesos, que no entre ni un civil ni salga ningún pirata!

Por mi parte se refería me preparé también, transformándome en mono y ganando altura para ver mejor, confirmando mis sospechas. Y es que el barco de Risky Boots se encontraba recalado a pocas millas de distancia del puerto, disparando andanadas varias antes de pasar a la acción.

-Risky Boots…-mascullé por lo bajo.

Sabía que me dijo que volvería a atacar aun a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre nosotras, sin embargo no me lo tomé demasiado en serio en su momento. En ese instante otra andanada fue directa hacia mí, reaccionando rápidamente y haciendo uso de mi magia para detenerla en seco con un súbito lanzallamas. Acto seguido convoqué varias nubes que lanzaron una serie de relámpagos que destrozaron la bala de cañón, quedando ese ataque en nada. Agité mis manos con fuerza, notando mi magia vibrando dentro de mí, al tiempo que el barco volvía a lanzar otra andanada hacia el puerto.

-Agh, maldita sea…

No podía interceptarla de ninguna forma desde donde estaba, por lo que me transformé de nuevo en mono y me moví rápidamente en dirección al mercado. Nada más llegar vi que los primeros tinkerbats hacían acto de presencia en grupos más o menos homogéneos, por lo que me transformé rápidamente en elefante y embestí a los más cercanos, lanzándolos lejos, y rematando los que más dispersos estaban con mi pelo. Sin embargo varios más vinieron desde los callejones aledaños, tratando de rodearme.

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? Bien…

Agité mis manos con fuerza, convocando varias nubes de tormenta que cubrieron los principales accesos lanzando rayos y relámpagos a todo tinkerbat que se acercaba. Varios de ellos trataron de flanquearme, pero entonces convoqué una serie de cimitarras mágicas que orbitaron a mí alrededor, manteniéndolos de esta forma alejados. Varios me dispararon desde lejos, pero intercepté todas las balas lanzando varios proyectiles de fuego.

-¡Diablos, se enfocan exclusivamente en mí! No saquean nada, deben de ser órdenes de Risky…

Los tinkerbats me miraban fijamente con sus ojillos amarillos y sin decir nada, como de costumbre, vestidos con sus sempiternos pantalones rojos raídos y bandanas rojas atadas a la cabeza. Nunca me había preguntado de dónde habían salido esas criaturas, por lo que sabía Risky los heredó, por así decirlo, del Pirate Master, pero no mucho más. Daba algo de grimilla verlos, pero no me asustaban.

Sin embargo el problema de los tinkerbats no radicaba en su fuerza, ya que después de todo apenas tenían media torta, sino en su numerosidad. Cuando se juntaban muchos eran una fuerza considerable a tratar, y aunque mi magia me permitía atacar en un rango más o menos amplio, hasta eso tenía un límite. Llegó entonces un punto en el cual el número de tinkerbats aumentó en demasía, rodeándome rápidamente.

-¡Maldita sea, don demasiados!-mascullé, haciendo latigar mi pelo.

Parecía que no podría con todos, sin embargo en ese momento oí la voz de mi padre alzarse por encima de la algarabía ordenando.

-¡Ahora, atacad!

Al punto los guardias cargaron contra los tinkerbats, poniéndoles en jaque rápidamente y permitiéndome avanzar hacia el puerto.

Nada más llegar al lugar vi entonces a Risky en compañía de un grupo menor de tinkerbats junto a los muelles, comandándoles mientras saqueaban los principales barcos pesqueros.

-¡Cargad toda la pesca y llevaos todos los objetos de valor que encontréis, rápido!

-¡Risky Boots!-grité entonces, con rabia.

La aludida al oírme esbozó una grata sonrisa, dándose la vuelta cimitarra en mano y murmurando de seguido.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es la mocosilla medio genio… ¿me echabas de menos?

-¡No especialmente, aunque esperaba no volver a verte por aquí!

-¡Ja! ¿Y qué te esperabas? Te dije que no tenía intención de parar y que debías cubrirte las espaldas…

Ante eso apreté los puños con fuerza y mucha rabia, ya que después de todo los más recientes acontecimientos seguían frescos en mi memoria. Risky confió en mí y me salvó la vida, permitiéndome recuperar mi magia, y al mismo tiempo yo también la salvé después de haberme ayudado tanto. En ese sentido estábamos en paz, pero aun así me daba rabia, ya que después de todo pude conocer a una Risky que, si bien no era la más amable, se portó bien conmigo después de todo.

-¿Por qué…?-mascullé con rabia.

-¿Por qué, qué?-inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Sabes lo que quiero decir! ¡Te ayudé, me ayudaste, estamos en paz, vale! ¿Pero por qué vuelves después de todo eso?

La bucanera dejó escapar un respingo, como si la molestara que la preguntara eso, sin embargo no tardó mucho en contestar.

-Lo sabes perfectamente. Yo no soy una heroína justa y bondadosa como tú. Soy una pirata, reina de los siete mares. Eso es lo que soy, negar lo contrario sería ir en contra de mi propia naturaleza. No puedo luchar contra mí misma.

-¡Quizás sea cierto, pero ahora puedes elegir, la maldición del Pirate Master se levantó, no hay motivo para que sigas haciendo esto!

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso necesito algún motivo? Además, ya elegí en su día, no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme. Esto no es algo que puedas olvidar así sin más, incluso en un mundo como este hay reglas y normas. No puedes coger y olvidar así sin más quién eres y de dónde vienes.

Las palabras de Risky eran tan seguras y confidentes que no supe qué más decir. Al parecer cualquier tipo de entendimiento entre nosotras estaba abocado al más absoluto fracaso. Y después de todo lo que pasamos juntas, me dolía especialmente. Quise decir algo, pero entonces ella se adelantó alzando la cimitarra hacia mí.

-Ya basta de terapia insustancial. O te largas o te largo. Elije.

Con todo el dolor de mi corazón, y esbozando una mirada llena de molestia y pesadumbre, mascullé.

-No.

-Muy bien…

Tras eso alzó la cimitarra y trató de asestarme un tajo con ella, pero salté hacia arriba y latigué el pelo hacia delante para mantenerla alejada; Risky se mantuvo a raya y cogió la pistola para dispararme, pero me transformé rápidamente en mono y esquivé todos los disparos con suma facilidad. Me encaramé a lo alto de una barca a vela y, una vez arriba, me lancé al agua mientras me transformaba de nuevo. Chapoteé y me oculté de su vista, a lo que Risky exclamó.

-¡Vamos, mocosa, sal y pelea como una mujer!

En un visto y no visto, salí del agua transformada en sirena y la lancé una rápida burbuja que Risky cortó con su cimitarra como si fuera de queso gruyere; por mi parte me volví a transformar, ésta vez en arpía, y me lancé sobre ella a gran velocidad, pero Risky me interceptó a tiempo y me bloqueó por las garras usando su arma.

-¡Mucha transformación y mucha tontería, pero luego no eres capaz de luchar mano a mano conmigo!-exclamó entonces Risky.

Ante eso esbocé una mirada molesta y me destransformé de seguido, dirigiéndome a ella.

-¡No te tengo miedo!

-¿Ah, no? ¡Pues demuéstralo!

-¡Por mí encantada!-mascullé, sacudiendo mi pelo.

-¡Pero con una condición: sin magia ni pelo!

Eso me cogió un poco desprevenida, sin embargo, y siguiendo su juego, añadí.

-¡Está bien, en ese caso suelta la pistola y la espada!

Risky esbozó una socarrona sonrisita y accedió rápidamente, tirando tanto la cimitarra como la pistola y poniéndose en guardia. No era ninguna experta pero me sabía defender en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sobre todo a base de patadas laterales que Bolo me llegó a enseñar en su momento. Y así, desarmadas y confiando plenamente en nuestro instinto, comenzamos a pelear.

Fue un poco complicado no poder usar mi pelo o mi magia para golpear o evadir, pero aun así me desenvolví lo mejor posible dentro de las posibilidades; normalmente usaba tanto mi pelo como mi magia para pelear, y privarme de esas dos cosas me dejaba un poco limitada en ese aspecto, pero no rendida ni mucho menos. Estuvimos intercambiando algunos golpes y me guardé la patada para más adelante, esperando una oportunidad propicia.

En un momento dado, y en cuanto noté que bajaba un poco la guardia, ejecuté la patada lateral y logré doblegarla por un instante. Sin embargo, y aprovechando el movimiento a su favor, Risky me inmovilizó y me hizo caer al suelo, al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño cuchillo de su pernera.

-¡Agh! ¡Eso es jugar sucio!-mascullé, tratando de liberarme.

-Oh, querida, pero a estas alturas ya deberías saberlo. Yo siempre juego sucio-murmuró ella, esbozando una divertida sonrisita.

Alzó entonces el cuchillo para cortarme con él, pero entonces se oyó un disparo y el cuchillo salió embalado de la mano de Risky, cayendo al agua. Giramos la cabeza y vimos entonces al otro lado del muelle a una figura familiar que fulminó con la mirada a la pirata al tiempo que musitaba.

-Apártate de ella, sucia pirata…

-¡Papá!-exclamé, aliviada.

-¿¡Qué?!-masculló la aludida, reaccionando ante lo que oyó.

Aproveché entonces su momento de estupor para asestarla un golpe en la cadera que la obligó a soltarme, levantándome de un salto y contraatacando inmediatamente después con otra patada lateral que la tiró al suelo. Me aparté acto seguido y preparé tanto mi magia como mi pelo por si se la ocurría dar un movimiento en falso, al tiempo que mi padre se adelantaba rápidamente.

-¡Quieta ahí, no te muevas!-gritó él, apuntándola con el arma.

Risky se levantó lentamente con los brazos ligeramente en alto, comentando de seguido.

-No le tengo visto, buen señor ¿quién es usted?

-¡Soy Antalah, primer oficial del regimiento de Scuttle Town!

-¡Y mi padre!-añadí yo, con orgullo.

Ante eso Risky se rió tontamente, a lo que yo inquirí con gesto molesto.

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso?!

-Oh, nada en particular, enana… nada en particular…-murmuró ella, mirándome con gesto divertido.

-¡Estás rodeada y tus hombres también, ríndete ahora mismo y tendrás un juicio justo!-exclamó mi padre con voz queda.

-Oh, me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero por desgracia tengo otros planes…

-¡Quieta, no te muevas, no tienes a dónde ir!

-Encantada de conocerle, oficial Antalah, ha sido… toda una sorpresa.

Mi padre quiso adelantarse para apresarla, sin embargo en ese momento se oyó una súbita detonación, al tiempo que una espesa cortina de humo se levantaba entre ella y nosotros.

-¡No! ¡Alto, Risky Boots!-exclamé, molesta.

Rápidamente me transformé en murciélago y traté de ubicarla con eco localización, pero para entonces ya no estaba y se había marchado junto con el resto de su tripulación que no había sido capturada. Su barco, fondeado a escasas millas de distancia, se marchó rápidamente hasta perderse en la lejanía.

-Maldición…-mascullé, contrariada.

-Tranquila, al final no se ha llevado nada ni nadie ha salido herido, eso es lo importante. ¿Estás bien, hija?-inquirió mi padre, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme, papá…

-No podía dejar que hiciera daño a mi niña.

Ante eso esbocé una afectuosa sonrisa, al tiempo que él me hacía un gesto cariñoso bajo la barbilla. Regresamos al paseo del puerto, donde muchos tinkerbats habían sido capturados por los guardias, al tiempo que el resto hacía balance de los daños. El alcalde Scuttlebutt estaba con ellos, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros en cuanto nos vio venir.

-Vaya, he de admitir que tener un oficial al mando facilita en gran medida las cosas, no hemos de lamentar ningún tipo de pérdida salvo daños materiales…

-Pediré ayuda al palacio para reconstruir lo que sea necesario-anunció mi padre con voz queda.

-Bien, muy bien… en cuanto a ti, señorita…

-¿Sí, señor alcalde?

Mi padre miró de reojo al susodicho, el cual se recompuso su turbante al tiempo que decía.

-Buen trabajo… sigue así.

-Muchas gracias, alcalde.

Tras eso se marchó y, en ese momento, llegaron de repente mis amigos todo nerviosos y preocupados.

-¡Shantae!

-¿Estás bien? ¡Quisimos ayudar, pero los guardias nos obligaron a evacuar y no nos dejaron pasar!

-¡Espero que tu cerebro no haya sufrido daños!

Me quedé un tanto cortada, ya que era la primera vez que volvíamos a hablar tras varios días sin hacerlo, sin embargo me recompuse enseguida y murmuré.

-Ah, sí, tranquilos, estoy bien…

-Menos mal…

Hubo entonces un breve pero denso silencio entre nosotros, en el cual nos quedamos callados sin saber muy bien qué decir; en ese momento mi padre comentó.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a redactar el informe para mandarlo al palacio…

-Ah, está bien, yo iré a descansar un rato…-murmuré con voz queda.

-Está bien.

Tras eso nos despedimos y cada uno fue por su lado, aunque mi padre me lanzó una última mirada antes de irse con su pelotón. Por mi parte me encaminé a mi faro mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido recientemente.

Que Risky volviera a atacar era algo que en el fondo sabía que volvería a pasar, pero que una parte de mí se negaba a admitirlo. A veces pensaba que era demasiado blanda, después de todo Risky había demostrado desde la primera vez que la conocí una perfidia y frialdad propias de cualquier cruel pirata que se preciara. Sin embargo tras todo lo sucedido con el Pirate Master, mi percepción sobre ella cambió en consonancia, ya que sabía que en el fondo había una Risky honorable detrás de esa horrible y cruel máscara. Después de todo llegué a conversar con ella muchas veces, y me lo demostró en ese sentido. Y era precisamente por eso por lo que me daba tanta rabia.

Llegué finalmente a mi casa y me dejé caer en mi hamaca, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro; quizás fuera por el hecho de que hasta ahora habíamos estado sumergidos en una relativa calma, pero tras el ataque de Risky me sentía un tanto cansada, por lo que me quedé ahí en estado de duermevela y totalmente relajada.

Sin embargo, en ese momento una voz terriblemente familiar murmuró desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Por fin has vuelto, pensaba que nunca lo harías.

Me reincorporé de un salto y mascullé un tanto confusa.

-¿¡Risky Boots?!

-La misma.

La susodicha se encontraba apoyada junto a la ventana, iba totalmente desarmada y sin su sombrero, mirándome con un gesto difícil de discernir. Aunque seguía sin entender cómo no la había visto antes, aun así me apresuré a comentar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tranquila, sólo he venido a parlamentar, nada más.

-¿Parlamentar?-repetí, con desdén.

-Sí, no pretendo luchar contigo, y menos en un espacio tan pequeño.

Las dos nos miramos por un momento, sin decir nada, hasta que finalmente decidí romper el silencio inquiriendo.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

-De ese tal Antalah.

-¿Mi padre?

-Sí, bueno, sobre eso tengo malas noticias para ti: ese hombre no es tu padre.

Eso me cogió con la guardia baja, ya que no me esperaba para nada semejante afirmación y seguridad por su parte. Aun así no dejé que me amedrentara, mascullando de seguido.

-¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que es mi padre, me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te ha contado?

-¡A ti te lo voy a contar!

-Muy bien, no lo hagas si no quieres, me da igual.

-¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí si te da igual? ¿Has venido tan sólo para decirme eso, lo mismo que los demás? ¡Si lo que quieres es confundirme no te funcionará!-la espeté, molesta.

Ante eso Risky frunció el ceño, molesta, al tiempo que murmuraba.

-Bah, no sé para qué me molesto… sabía que no ibas a escucharme.

Eso me dejó un tanto extrañada al respecto, sin saber muy bien a qué venía ese comentario y preguntando al respecto.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

La pirata me miró de reojo, como si se lo estuviera pensando mejor, pero finalmente se decidió y comenzó a hablar.

-Yo también estuve ahí ¿sabes? Después de todo serví al Pirate Master durante muchos años antes de su caída, por lo que yo también participé en la guerra. Durante esa larga batalla naval vi de todo, tanto a genios como a guerreros y demás calaña. Lo recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer. Y ya te digo yo que no recuerdo haber visto a ese hombre allí en ningún momento.

Ese comentario me chocó mucho, ya que no coincidía para nada con lo que Antalah me contó al respecto. Ofuscada, y negándome a creerla a pies juntillas, murmuré.

-No puede ser, mi padre comandó en todo momento al ejército en contra de los piratas, tienes que haberle visto…

-Pero ya te digo yo que no lo hice, si estaba allí no estuvo en la batalla naval, eso por descontado.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? Hace ya años de eso ¿Y si lo único que quieres es confundirme?

-Que me creas o no me da igual, sólo he venido a advertirte que ese hombre no es de fiar, eso es todo.

Para entonces comenzaba a cansarme de todo eso, ya que después de todo tampoco me estaba dando argumentos lo suficientemente contundentes como para creerla. Finalmente no pude más y la espeté con fuerza.

-¿¡Y entonces por qué estás aquí, para qué has venido?! ¿¡Por qué decirme todo eso si tan igual te da?! ¿¡Por qué tú también te empeñas en que no sea feliz?! ¿¡Por qué, por qué?!

Risky cabeceó, mirándome con sorpresa, como si no se esperara para nada ese arranque de ira por mi parte. Esbozó entonces una comprensiva sonrisa, al tiempo que empezaba a hablar.

-Sí, yo también era como tú ¿sabes? Siempre estaba enfadada, rabiosa por no poder hacer lo que yo quisiera. Era una niña mimada y acomodada que nació en el seno de una familia de alta alcurnia. Me agasajaban con regalos y cosas que pedía pero no necesitaba. Yo quería salir de allí, pero mis padres me malcriaban y trataban de moldear a su imagen y semejanza. Querían que fuera como ellos, tonta y superficial. Pero no, yo me sentía distinta aun a pesar de todo el lujo y las comodidades que me rodeaban. Siempre sentí que no pertenecía a ese mundo, que aspiraba a algo más grande, a ser realmente libre para poder hacer lo que quisiera sin restricciones. Y un día, esa oportunidad llegó…

-El Pirate Master…-susurré, encajando mentalmente las piezas.

-Así es. Atacó mi hogar y lo saqueó hasta reventar, y en el proceso me secuestró a mí con la intención de pedir un rescate. Pero yo le convencí de no hacerlo, puesto que sabía que mis padres no iban a pagar nada. Al principio el viejo capitán no se fiaba de mí, pero después de ayudarle varias veces en otros de sus ataques, comencé a ganarme su confianza. Y así, gracias a él, conseguí eso que tanto añoraba: libertad. La piratería se convirtió en mi modo de vida, mi libertad es sagrada para mí, y es por eso por lo que no me veo haciendo otra cosa. Porque me arrebataría lo único que tengo y que siempre quise.

Tras esa explicación hubo un repentino silencio en el cual nos miramos sin decir nada. Nunca antes Risky se había abierto así conmigo, contándome la historia de su vida, ni siquiera en nuestro viaje por las islas prohibidas. Por más que lo pensaba lo encontraba triste y deprimente, pero la forma en la que lo contó ella no parecía triste ni mucho menos, sino feliz, y un poco orgullosa también. Estaba claro que, por mucho que lo intentara, estábamos condenadas a no entendernos y odiarnos mutuamente. Sin embargo había algo que no entendía.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? ¿Qué tiene que ver con mi padre?

-Nada, pero me sorprendió tu rabia y quise contártelo para que me puedas entender un poco mejor. No soy tu amiga ni jamás lo seré, pero te respeto. Después de todo, eres la única que ha podido detenerme más de una vez. En ese sentido, eres mi igual. Y si tuviera que enfrentarme a alguien, preferiría que fueras tú.

-Vaya…-murmuré, un tanto sorprendida.

Risky bajó la mirada, no muy segura de qué decir a continuación, sin embargo comentó.

-En cuanto a lo de tu padre, si te lo he dicho es porque creo que es lo correcto. No es que quiera ayudarte, pero siento que ese hombre se está aprovechando de una historia que no es la suya. Haz lo que quieras al respecto, si prefieres vivir en un sueño allá tú, pero luego no me vengas pidiéndome cuentas o algo por el estilo. Dicho queda.

Tras eso, y sin mucho más que decir, la pirata se dio la vuelta y abrió la ventana para irse; yo me quedé ahí, anonadada por su franqueza y sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto. Era todo tan irreal, tan extraño, que no parecía ser cierto, pero sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inesperado en mí y, por un instante, quise creerla. Sin embargo, en cuanto alcé la vista, ya no estaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Espera, Risky!

Me asomé por un momento para ver si la veía, pero para entonces ya se había marchado, dejándome allí con muchas dudas e inseguridades. Por un lado me negaba a creerla, pero por otro el hecho de haber estado allí conmigo, hablando, me daba pie a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podía haber algo de verdad en sus palabras. Y eso me aterraba muchísimo. Por primera vez la posibilidad de que Antalah no fuera mi padre se instaló en mi cabeza. Y eso fue, quizás, lo peor de todo.

-No… no, no, por favor, eso no… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así? Él me quiere, eso lo sé sin ninguna duda, pero ¿y si…? ¿Y si no lo es realmente? ¿Qué haría yo?

Y así, llena de dudas e incertidumbre, pasé el resto del día. Scuttle Town se recuperaba del ataque al otro lado de la bahía, envuelta en una inusitada calma.

* * *

¡Y continuamos con Shantae! Lo he estado pensando mucho y, dado que en su momento anuncié que habría siete u ocho capítulos como mucho, lo voy a confirmar: habrá ocho capítulos en total. Con este ya publicado suman cinco, por lo que quedarían tres capítulos más por escribir, pero no los haré inmediatamente. Prefiero cambiar ahora y seguir con otra cosa para dejar que la historia se asiente, y en cuanto llegue el momento finiquitarla del tirón escribiendo los tres que faltan. Sé lo que quiero contar, pero no sé aún cómo lo voy a hacer, por lo que parar aquí va a ser la mejor opción. Ahora hablemos del capítulo.

Usar a Risky como elemento disruptor era algo que quería hacer sí o sí, siguiendo además todo lo visto hasta el momento con The pirate's curse. Si por algo destaca ese juego es por cómo construye a los personajes, sobre todo a Risky y Shantae, por lo que he usado precisamente eso para reflejar los sentimientos de Shantae y cómo estos repercuten en ella y en la forma de hablar con Risky. Quiere creerla pero, al mismo tiempo, no quiere perder a su padre, y eso la provocará un conflicto interno gordo que veremos más adelante y la hará actuar en consecuencia.

Por otro lado está el detalle de haberse peleado con sus amigos. En un principio no contemplé esa posibilidad cuando armé la historia en mi cabeza, pero entonces la escena surgió sola mientras escribía y decidí mantenerla, ya que me daba mucho juego para lo que quiero contar más adelante.

Pero bueno, espero que os esté gustando, esta tanda acaba ya aquí, así que esperad a la conclusión en cuanto continúe con otras cosas. Comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Un trato con el diablo**

Tras la visita y posterior conversación con Risky, algo en mi interior comenzó a cambiar. Aunque parte de lo que me dijo no me terminaba de convencer del todo, otra parte se revolvía inquieta, preocupada por la posibilidad de que hubiera cierto grado de veracidad en sus palabras.

El hecho en sí también repercutió de cierta forma a la hora de hablar con mi padre, mostrándome un tanto insegura ante él, lo cual notaba enseguida.

-¿Estás bien, Shantae, hija? Te noto apagada últimamente ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no es nada…

-¿Segura? Sabes que puedes contármelo, soy tu padre al fin y al cabo…

Tuve que contenerme lo indecible para no cuestionar esa afirmación en voz alta, sin embargo sabía que no podía callarme así sin más, por lo que, pensando a toda velocidad, murmuré.

-Es… es por lo del último ataque. Ya sabes que Risky me ayudó muchísimo de cara al enfrentamiento contra el Pirate Master, si no hubiera sido por ella no lo hubiera conseguido. Sé que estamos en paz ahora, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que podría haber sido si todo fuera diferente… aun a pesar de sus viles artimañas, en el fondo es una mujer fuerte e independiente, pero ella misma eligió esa vida. Y después de todo lo que hemos pasado, volver a enfrentarla se me hace algo duro…

Ante eso Antalah tan solo me sonrió con gesto cariñoso, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, justo lo que me esperaba de ti. Eres una chica tan buena, Shantae, que sólo tú podrías intentar ver lo mejor de la gente, independientemente de sus gestos y acciones. Por desgracia, la vida de un pirata es de la más rígidas y severas que existen. Se nace pirata y se muere pirata, sin siquiera tener en cuenta lo que te llevó ahí. El código de los piratas bien lo establece, de hecho.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?-inquirí, curiosa.

-Luché más de una vez con piratas antes de conocer a tu madre, por lo que conozco algunos de sus métodos y formas de vida. Sé, por ejemplo, que no pueden retirarse hasta que al menos compartan mil gemas o el total de su valor en el fondo común, y teniendo en cuenta cómo son los piratas, codiciosos y avariciosos que nunca tienen suficiente, nadie iba a ahorrar para precisamente hacer eso.

Ante eso no pude decir nada al respecto, ya que era categóricamente cierto; en todos sus saqueos y ataques, Risky siempre había ido a por el oro y otros objetos de valor del mercado, así como la pesca u otros objetos exóticos que se comercializaban con otros reinos.

-Entiendo que te duela si realmente llegaste a confraternizar con ella, pero la última vez casi te apuñala, cielo, no puedes fiarte al cien por cien de un pirata-añadió él en ese momento.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es eso… me duele.

Antalah volvió a sonreírme dulcemente, cogiéndome del mentón y murmurando.

-No pierdas nunca esa bondad que tanto te caracteriza, Shantae, nuestros actos son lo que mejor nos definen. Eso es lo más importante.

Era en momentos como esos cuando menos creía que me estaba mintiendo o engañándome. Era tan bueno y cariñoso conmigo, me miraba siempre con un amor incondicional que me hacía sentir tan bien, que el sólo hecho de pensar que no fuera real era simplemente ridículo. Sin poder evitarlo, le abracé con fuerza al tiempo que musitaba.

-Papá, te quiero…

-Yo también, hija…

-No te vayas nunca por favor… no me dejes…

-Nunca, jamás lo haría.

Suspiré, sintiéndome muy inquieta aun y con todo, puesto que las palabras de Risky seguían reverberando en mi memoria altas y claras.

Por otro lado estaban mis amigos, con los que aún no me atrevía a volver hablar después de todo lo que pasó, especialmente con Sky. Con Bolo me lo encontraba a veces por el mercado, saludándole cortésmente, aunque él mantenía un poco las distancias.

-Hola Bolo…

-Ah, hola Shantae…

-¿Ocupado?

-Un poco, ando haciendo recados para algunos tenderos y ganarme así algunas perrillas…

Hubo un breve y un tanto incómodo silencio entre los dos, aunque yo me apresuré a comentar.

-Oye, Bolo, sobre lo de aquella vez…

-Ah, sí, esto…

-No, espera, no te lo voy a reprochar, sé que me lo querías decir, es sólo que…

-No tienes nada por lo que exculparme, participé desde un primer momento, por lo que comprendo que estés enfadada conmigo.

-Ya, pero… no quiero que esto acabe aquí, no así…

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos hasta que finalmente Bolo suspiró, comentando de seguido.

-La verdad es que no las tenía todas conmigo, y Rotty me animó a dar el paso para encarar a Sky cuando las cosas no salieron bien. No sé si Sky querrá hablar con nosotros, pero seguramente Rotty estará dispuesta a hablar contigo.

-¿Tú crees? Bueno, lo intentaré…

-La he visto cerca del mercado, comprando café, si te das prisa la alcanzas antes de que se marche.

-Vale ¡gracias, Bolo!

Eché entonces a correr para alcanzarla lo antes posible y poder hablar con ella; cuando llegué al mercado, ya se había ido, pero el tendero que vendía café me dijo por dónde había ido y seguí su estela hasta dar con ella, saliendo del pueblo en dirección hacia el bosque Embrollo.

-¡Rotty, espera!-exclamé, llamándola.

La aludida se detuvo al oírme, dándose la vuelta y murmurando al respecto.

-Anda, pastelito, qué sorpresa… ¿te lo has pensado mejor y me vas a dejar comerme tu cerebro?

-No es por eso, sólo quería… hablar de lo que ha pasado, ya sabes…

Ante eso la zombi tan solo rodó los ojos con gesto hastiado, comentando de seguido.

-Yo ya le dije a Sky que pasaba de sus neuras, vale que al principio ayudé, pero no estaba del todo por la labor casi desde el principio. ¿Qué sentido tiene estropearlo todo por una simple suposición?

-Lo sé, lo sé, y tenías tus razones, al menos al principio, aunque…

-¿Aunque? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ahora la vas a dar la razón?-inquirió ella, extrañada.

Suspiré un tanto derrotada y la expliqué todo lo que pasó aquella vez en el faro hablando con Risky. Una vez que estuvo enterada, pronunció un poco más el ceño y murmuró con gesto dudoso.

-¿En serio estás dispuesta a creer las palabras de esa tiparraca? Yo lo hice una vez y mira cómo acabó…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero siento que esta vez es diferente, creo que me ha querido decir algo, y me está haciendo dudar… ya no sé qué más hacer-admití, muy preocupada.

La zombi me miró de cabo a rabo, con algo de suspicacia, pero entonces, y sin apenas despeinarse, comentó.

-Bueno, si lo que quieres es descubrir la verdad sin tener que preguntárselo tú misma, hay algo que puedes hacer.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

-Dado que al parecer te ha dado por confiar en Risky, podrías hacer una visita al Hypno Baron en su torre y pedirle que te haga un favor. Aunque a lo mejor te pide más de lo que tú misma le puedas dar, pero por intentarlo…

Eso me dejó del todo perpleja, ya que no me esperaba que me fuera a sugerir algo así; en su momento el Hypno Baron me dio problemas a la hora de conseguir su sello, y ya dejó más que patente que muy buena persona (o ser en su caso, no estaba del todo segura) no era. Sin embargo sus poderes eran interesantes, y sería capaz de sacar a relucir hasta los más sucios secretos de la propia Risky Boots si se diera el caso.

-¿Sería eso prudente? Quiero decir…

-¿Sería prudente confiar en la palabra de Risky Boots? Tú decides, yo sólo te digo lo que puedes hacer visto lo visto, ya que no tienes muchas más opciones.

Eso era categóricamente cierto, ya que después de todo, si quería comprobar si Risky decía la verdad, los poderes de Hypno Baron serían capaces de dar una respuesta a mis preguntas. Pero claro ¿era prudente confiar en uno de los barones de Sequin Land?

-Bueno, me lo pensaré, gracias por tu sinceridad, Rotty…

-No ha sido nada, aunque yo que tú me andaría con cuidado. Me voy ya, mis hermanos me esperan.

Me despedí de ella y la vi alejarse en dirección hacia el bosque, dejándome allí con un mar de dudas azotando mi cabeza; puede que fiarse de Risky Boots no fuera acertado, pero nada me aseguraba que lo que decía era cierto, aunque algo en mi cabeza algo me dijera que sí. Por un momento quise darme media vuelta y volver a casa, pero entonces murmuré del todo resuelta.

-Ah, qué demonios…

Y, ni corta ni perezosa, me dirigí a la torre de Hypno Baron en los acantilados del este, donde me enfrenté a él por última vez hará ya bastante tiempo.

Los barones de Sequin Land, aun a pesar del nombre, no eran aristócratas como tal del reino, aunque por un tiempo sí que estuvieron haciendo tratos con la sultana y ésta, a modo de rédito, les otorgó sendos títulos a cambio de que compartieran con ella los beneficios de sus exploraciones. Y es que en realidad no pasaban de ser simples bandidos que se las daban de coleccionistas, buscando piezas para sus colecciones y, entre medias, haciendo sus propios chanchullos oscuros. Quizás esa fuera una razón más que suficiente como para disuadirme de hacer tratos con él, pero en esos momentos quería saber la verdad, por lo que no lo pensé mucho más y entré en la torre.

El interior era grande y muy sinuoso, pero recordaba el camino de la última vez, por lo que llegar hasta la última sala no fue complicado, aunque sí que tardé un poco. Una vez allí miré a mi alrededor por si lo veía, el lugar parecía estar desierto, aun así le eché valor y exclamé en voz alta.

-¡Hypno Baron, sal, quiero hablar contigo!

Mi voz resonó por todos los lados, esperando una respuesta que parecía no llegar, sin embargo una voz etérea y cadavérica surgió de entre las sombras, contestándome de improviso.

-Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa… la medio genio en persona. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, chiquilla?

Me di la vuelta y entonces lo vi. Ensutado en su sempiterno hábito violeta con bordes dorados y ocultando su ominoso aspecto con una holgada capucha, con sus ojillos amarillos mirándome fijamente y con las mangas arrejuntadas, Hypno Baron surgió de entre las sombras y comenzó a rodearme lentamente sin quitarme la vista de encima. Por mi parte tampoco le perdí de vista, conservando en todo momento un gesto serio y sostenido.

-He venido a hablar, eso es todo.

-¿Hablar? Vaya, ésta es buena, la última vez que nos vimos no hablamos mucho, y eso que yo te ofrecí un conocimiento que luego rechazaste…

-Ya lo sé, pero no he venido por eso, si estoy aquí es… por otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa? Vaya, vaya, qué interesante, déjame ver… ah, así que es eso…-murmuró el barón, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con gesto divertido.

-¡Deja de meterte en mi cabeza, no te he dado permiso!-le espeté, molesta.

-Oh, pero ¿no habías venido aquí por eso? Dudas de si tu padre es realmente tu padre y quieres que yo te ayude a corroborarlo… vaya, qué giro más dramático de los acontecimientos ¿no te parece?-inquirió Hypno Baron, esbozando una sonrisita sagaz.

-Sí, vale, pero al menos si me hubieras dejado hablar y no fueras tan intrusivo…

-Ah, pero ahí ya entramos en otros derroteros ¿no crees? Después de todo quieres que haga lo mismo pero con tu querido padre ¿segura que eso es lo que quieres? No sé, quizás él también lo considere intrusivo…

Ante eso dejé escapar un resoplido molesto, sin saber muy bien qué decir a continuación; como bien me esperaba usaba mis propias palabras en mi contra, algo muy propio de él, pero no dejaría que eso me amedrentara ni mucho menos.

-¡Deja de jugar con mis palabras! ¡Lo único que quiero es aclarar mis dudas, y si hay un solo ápice de verdad en mi padre, entonces no tendré nada de lo que lamentarme! Así que ¿me vas a ayudar o no?

Otra sonrisita cruzó por su cara envuelta en penumbra, acentuando un poco más sus siniestras facciones y murmurando de seguido.

-Todo esto me hace especial gracia y, seré sincero, me llama poderosamente la atención. Está bien, te ayudaré.

-¿Así sin más?-inquirí, ceñuda.

-¿Quieres poner condiciones? No tenía intención alguna, pero si tan interesada estás…

-No, no hace falta, gracias-murmuré rápidamente.

-Muy bien… tráelo aquí mañana por la mañana y echaremos un vistazo. Ya sabes, para salir de dudas.

-Muy bien.

Tras eso Hypno Baron agitó su túnica y, en un visto y no visto, desapareció entre las sombras sin volverlo a ver. Dejé escapar un suspiro y salí de allí aún con algo de dudas en mi cabeza, pero el trato ya estaba hecho. Debía atraer a mi padre a la torre sin levantar sospechas. Y se me estaba ocurriendo una forma de hacerlo.

* * *

¡Y retomamos Shantae ya con aras de terminar! Habrán dos capítulos más y probablemente no tardarán mucho más en llegar, ya que todo está reencauzado y se precipita a su aciago final... bueno, quizás haya sonado muy melodramático ahí, pero en el próximo capítulo veremos qué se trae entre manos Antalah y algo más. En éste en concreto se han visto los efectos de las palabras de Risky, además de algo que, de buenas a primeras, puede que levante suspicacias a más de uno, pero si lo he hecho era porque era necesario para la consecución de la trama y lo que quería contar. Lo veremos en breve, así que tan solo esperad un poco más. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **La cruda y dura realidad**

Esa misma mañana me levanté en el cuartel con alegría y dinamismo, sintiendo que mi vida no podría ser mejor en ese momento; tenía un trabajo que me llenaba, acorde a mi experiencia, un lugar al que llamar hogar y todo ello junto a mi mayor tesoro, Shantae, mi hija. Esta vez nada me separaría de ella. Y me iba a asegurar de ello.

Tras el desayuno fui a hacer la ronda por el mercado, esperando encontrar por allí a mi hija, sin embargo no la vi por ninguna parte, lo cual me extrañó un poco. Pregunté a los mercaderes locales si la habían visto, pero nadie me supo decir nada concreto, lo que me extrañó un poco. A quien sí vi fue a Bolo, por lo que aproveché para preguntarle al respecto.

-Hola Bolo. Oye ¿has visto a Shantae por alguna parte?

-Ah, no, qué va, he estado ocupado haciendo recados y no la he visto.

-Qué raro, no es de las que suelen saltarse nada…-murmuré, un tanto preocupado.

-Quizás Sky sepa algo, puede ir a preguntarla-me sugirió entonces el chico.

-Tal vez lo haga… gracias, Bolo.

Me despedí de él y, tras pensarlo brevemente, decidí ir a hacer una visita a la mejor amiga de mi hija, según palabras textuales suyas propias. La encontré en su criadero acompañada de un buen número de aves y pájaros de guerra, quise decirla algo, pero en ese momento Wrench, su pájaro, me vio y avisó a la chica, la cual se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-Buenos días, Sky-la saludé cortésmente.

-Ah… buenos días, oficial-murmuró ella, un tanto cortada.

Me chocó un poco su tratamiento, aunque por otro lado notaba que algo no iba bien con ella, por lo que decidí hacer otro tipo de acercamiento.

-Qué pájaros más fuertes tienes… ¿los crías tú?

-Así es… ¿le interesa alguno?

-A lo mejor sí, me vendría bien un refuerzo que vigile los cielos por mí… ¿qué me recomiendas?

-Si lo que quiere es un vigilante aéreo puede llevarse a Seeker, es de una raza parecida a la de Wrench, pero es más resistente en vuelo y un excelente cazador, podría distraer a sus enemigos para luego cogerles desprevenidos.

La chica silbó con un determinado tono y un ave de colores oscuros y ojos amarillos y penetrantes se acercó hasta ella desde uno de los agarraderos más altos de la tienda, aterrizando en su brazo extendido. Era algo más pequeño que Wrench, pero se veía más aerodinámico y poseía unas fuertes garras con las que se agarraba a Sky con mucha determinación.

-Me gusta… ¿cuánto pides por él?

-Setenta gemas.

-Me parece buen precio, me lo llevo.

La pagué diligentemente y ella me pasó el ave, el cual se apoyó en mi hombro sin muchos problemas; además del pájaro, Sky me regaló una bolsita con una mezcla de alpiste y albahaca para darle de comer, además de un pequeño cepillo para su mantenimiento y cuidado.

-Si va a volar mucho, conviene tener su plumaje lo más suelto y lustroso posible. La mezcla que le he dado es fácil de conseguir en el mercado, pero esta muestra es para usted.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, Sky.

-No es nada. Cuídelo bien, es muy buena ave.

-Así lo haré.

Hubo un breve aunque un tanto incomodo silencio entre los dos, por lo que aproveché para preguntar.

-Por cierto, Sky ¿sabes dónde está Shantae? No la he visto en toda la mañana y estoy un poco preocupado por ella.

-No, no lo sé, hace tiempo que no hablamos…

-¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? Siempre me ha hablado muy bien de ti, me dijo que eres su mejor amiga y que confía mucho en ti…

Esas palabras parecieron tener cierto efecto en ella, dándome la sensación de que no quería hablar conmigo al respecto, sin embargo la chica se repuso enseguida, comentando al respecto.

-Lo siento mucho, es que… creo que le debo una disculpa, y a Shantae también.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Pues porque… verá, al principio no me fiaba de usted para nada, pensaba que lo único que quería era engañarla, pero después de todo este tiempo, y viendo que ella confía en usted, no veo motivos para seguir dudando. Supongo que al haberme criado en el desierto soy más propensa a no fiarme tan rápido de la gente, pero ya ha demostrado que quiere a Shantae y ella es feliz con usted, así que…

Las palabras de la chica me sorprendieron bastante, ya que no me esperaba para nada que se fuera a sincerar conmigo así sin más, sin embargo seguía inquieto por mi hija.

-Entiendo, no pasa nada, después de todo es normal que no te fíes así sin más de alguien como yo…

Sky frunció el ceño, extrañada por mis palabras, sin embargo me adelanté rápidamente comentando.

-Entonces… ¿no has visto a Shantae?

-Ah, no… pruebe a ir a su faro, a lo mejor se la han pegado las sábanas, no suele hacerlo mucho, pero alguna que otra vez suele quedarse hasta tarde leyendo.

-Está bien. Gracias Sky.

Sin perder más tiempo me dirigí hacia allí a no más tardar, llamando rápidamente a la puerta, sin embargo nadie me abrió, lo que evidenciaba que allí no estaba. Para entonces ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado, por lo que decidí volver al pueblo y registrarlo de arriba abajo con la ayuda de Seeker, sin encontrarla por ninguna parte.

-¿La has visto por alguna parte?-inquirí al ave en cuanto volvió conmigo.

Seeker negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un agudo chillido y agitando sus alas. Aceleré el paso en dirección hacia la salida, dispuesto a ir a donde fuera para encontrarla.

Al pasar por debajo del dintel de la puerta principal abierta, alcé por un instante la vista y vi a alguien conocido sentado en el borde del mismo, dirigiéndome a él rápidamente.

-Oye ¿tú no eres Rascal, aquel pillastre que robó en el mercado hace unos cuantos días?

-¡Así es, señor oficial, pero que conste que no he vuelto a liarla, no me puede detener!-asintió con parsimonia.

-No lo digo por eso, necesito que me ayudes, estoy buscando a Shantae, no la he visto en toda la mañana y tampoco está en su faro ¿sabes a dónde ha podido ir?

-¿Shantae? Justo esta misma mañana a primera hora la vi dirigiéndose hacia el este, me dijo que buscaba algo de reto y se dirigió hacia los acantilados, hacia la torre del Hypno Baron…

-¿¡El Hypno Baron?! Espera ¿¡no habrá ido a…?!-mascullé, alarmado.

-Eso parece, la vi de lo más resuelta, estaba de lo más mona…

Fue entonces cuando me preocupé de verdad; había oído hablar de esos barones renegados que se dedicaban a robar y a hacer todo tipo de fechorías, e Hypno Baron era el más peligroso de todos y con diferencia, por lo que, sin dudarlo más, eché a correr sin mirar atrás en busca de mi hija. Aun a pesar de que sabía que era fuerte, un rival como ese barón eran palabras mayores, y podría estar en peligro. Y no permitiría que nada malo la pasara.

* * *

Desde el dintel de la entrada, Rascal vio correr a Antalah hasta perderse en la lejanía, sin embargo había algo extraño en todo ese asunto; frunció el ceño, con mirada preocupada, y tras un corto cavilo no lo dudó más y fue tras su estela.

* * *

La carrera hasta la torre en los acantilados del este no fue corta ni mucho menos, pero saqué fuerzas de hasta debajo de las piedras para llegar lo antes posible; vi la torre alzándose junto al borde de los escarpados acantilados y, sin dudar en ningún instante, me adentré en ella, dejando a Seeker vigilando fuera desde el aire.

El interior era amplio y muy sinuoso, y se extendía hacia abajo como una gran mazmorra, pero tenía experiencia en ese tipo de lugares y sabía manejarme bien, por lo que cimitarra en mano y la otra cerca de mi canana, estuve ojo avizor mientras avanzaba.

Finalmente llegué a la última sala, donde vi la figura de mi hija de espaldas a mí y muy quieta.

-Shantae… ¡Shantae!

Enfundé la cimitarra y me acerqué a ella, poniendo la mano en su hombro y dándola la vuelta.

-¡Hija mía! ¿Estás bien? Dime algo, lo que sea…

Sin embargo, en cuanto la miré a los ojos, un brillo amarillento penetrante se echó encima de mí y, por un instante, todo se oscureció, comprendiendo al instante lo que pasaba.

-¡Agh! ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde está Shantae? ¡Contesta!

Sin embargo una negrura imponente me rodeó, sin ver nada durante unos angustiosos y tensos segundos; por alguna extraña razón mi corazón se aceleró, al tiempo que comenzaba a sentir una angustia y opresión en el pecho que hacía mucho que no sentía, musitando entre medias.

-No… no, no, no… ¿dónde está? Mi hija… ¿dónde está mi hija?

Poco a poco la oscuridad dio paso a las llamas, el caos y la desesperación; el sonido de los cañones y gritos comenzaron a llenarlo todo, casas ardiendo decoraban el fondo, y yo me sentía cada vez más y más ofuscado.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no, por favor, no es verdad, no es cierto, otra vez no! ¡Hija! ¡Hija, aguanta, ya voy!

Corrí, corrí y corrí hasta dejarme las piernas y llegar a mi antigua casa, donde todo era pasto de las llamas; llamé a mi hija desesperadamente, tratando de encontrarla entre todo ese caos y confusión, llegando a oírla en el fondo llamándome desesperadamente.

-¡Papá, papá!

-¡Hija! ¡Aguanta, ya voy!

Me abrí paso entre las cenizas y el humo, conteniendo la respiración usando mi chilaba como máscara, y apartando los obstáculos con mi cimitarra. Así conseguí llegar hasta su habitación, pero tan solo me la encontré vacía y con todo ardiendo.

-¡No! ¡No, noooo! ¡Por favor! ¡Mi hija, mi hija no!

Hubo un punto en que todo era fuego, las llamas me rodeaban, y de entre éstas conseguí distinguir una figura familiar que se movía como si danzara; me acerqué a ella despacio, pero entonces la figura se desplomó y la cogí entre mis brazos, comenzando a llorar y mascullando entre medias.

-No… no… mi hija… mi pequeña… Chantal…

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando el fuego se esfumó y, junto con él, la figura de mi hija entre mis brazos, para ser sustituido por la misma cámara donde entré. Y, justo enfrente de mí, Shantae me miraba con una expresión entre impactada e incrédula, junto con una incipiente ira creciendo en su mirada.

-No puede ser… entonces… tú…-musitaba, llorosa.

-Chan… Shantae… yo… yo…

-Así es… no es quien dice ser… cuando dice tu nombre, en realidad dice el nombre de su hija… Chantal…-murmuró en ese momento una cacofónica voz, viendo que se trataba del Hypno Baron, justo al lado de Shantae.

Para entonces estaba del todo impactado, y sentía cómo todo se derrumbaba a mi alrededor; Shantae me miraba con ojos llorosos pero llenos de ira y rencor.

-Me mentiste… me usaste… ¿por qué? ¿¡Por qué?! Yo te quería…-masculló la chica.

Sus palabras calaron hondo y sentí cómo mi corazón se encogía hasta casi desaparecer; me levanté tambaleante y eché a correr para salir de allí, dejando atrás a la muchacha y ese diablo con capucha. Ya nada sería igual. Se acabó.

* * *

Por mi parte, y tras verle correr hacia la salida, no pude más y me dejé caer de rodillas al suelo, comenzando a llorar amargamente. Sky tenía razón. Tío Mimic tenía razón. Ese hombre me había engañado. Ese hombre el cual pensaba que era mi padre y al que había llegado a querer como tal no era quien decía ser. Me sentía humillada, ultrajada. Ya nada tenía sentido. Me sentía morir por momentos, al tiempo que una honda tristeza y rabia inundaba todo mi ser.

En ese momento noté la huesuda mano del Hypno Baron apoyándose en mi hombro, llegando a susurrar ligeramente.

-Oh, cuán dura es la realidad ¿no es cierto? Me pediste la verdad y yo te la concedí. Espero que te haya servido para algo…

-¡Para nada! ¡Sólo para sufrir! ¡Para recordarme que siempre estaré sola! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz?-inquirí, entre lágrimas y estertores.

-Ah, pero yo puedo aliviar un poco ese duro dolor, si me lo permites…

-Lo que sea, por favor, no quiero seguir así…

Estaba tan devastada, me sentía tan rota, que simplemente me dejé hacer por él. Una fuerza primaria me obligó a levantarme, al tiempo que mi mirada se posaba en sus ojos y notando cómo el dolor se disipaba hasta convertirse en nada, siendo sustituido por una agradable sensación que inundó todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir especialmente bien.

-Eso es… tranquila… serena… y ahora baila para mí, deléitame con tu presencia…

-Sí, mi señor…-susurré, totalmente obnubilada.

Y así, totalmente fuera de mis sentidos, comencé a bailar y contonearme como mejor sabía; si algo sabía hacer especialmente bien aparte de hacer magia era bailar, ya que me enseñaron muy bien en el salón de baile de Scuttle Town. La clave era saber moverse en el mejor momento, moviendo las caderas y la pelvis al mismo tiempo para lograr ese efecto tan hipnótico necesario para hacer una buena danza del vientre. Y así me dejé llevar, llegando incluso a disfrutarlo, ya que me encantaba bailar y mostrar mis habilidades a los demás. Y mi señor parecía estar disfrutándolo especialmente, por lo que me esforcé incluso el doble esbozando una atrevida sonrisita entre medias.

-Bien, muy bien… añadamos un poco más de sustancia…-sugirió entonces en ese momento mi señor, esbozando una siniestra sonrisita.

-Sí, mi señor…

Comencé entonces a mover el pecho, al tiempo que mis manos se dirigían al broche que sostenía la parte de arriba de mi top, sin embargo, y de golpe y porrazo, una piedra surgió de la nada y se precipitó sobre la cabeza de mi señor. Hypno Baron soltó un alarido, al tiempo que notaba cómo un denso peso se levantaba de mí, permitiéndome pensar con claridad.

-Agh… ¿pero qué…?

-¡Shantae, rápido, reacciona!

Miré hacia mi izquierda y entonces vi a una cara familiar desde el otro lado de la cámara lanzando otra piedra hacia Hypno Baron.

-¡¿Rascal?!

-¡Agh, maldita rata callejera, te arrepentirás!-gritó en ese momento el barón, esquivando la piedra y moviendo sus manos hacia él.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, latigué mi pelo y le di un par de coletazos que le mantuvieron alejado, rematando con un súbito lanzallamas con toda mi furia al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Atrás, maldito pervertido!

-¡Maldición!

Hypno Baron quiso abalanzarse, pero rápidamente me transformé en elefante y di un súbito golpe en el suelo con las patas, haciendo temblar toda la cámara en el proceso; varias piedras se desprendieron del techo, al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia la salida con mi forma de mono hasta reunirme con Rascal, el cual corrió a mi lado. Detrás nuestro podíamos oír cómo la torre entera comenzaba a derrumbarse, por lo que apretamos el paso para salir de allí lo antes posible. Tomamos un atajo que recordaba de la última vez y salimos por los pelos de allí, mientras observábamos a la torre caer hacia el mar.

-Ha ido de un pelo…-masculló Rascal entre jadeos.

Tardé un poco en recomponerme debido al cansancio, pero en cuanto pude articular palabra mascullé.

-¡Rascal! ¡Oh, gracias, mil gracias, me has salvado!

El chico se vio envuelto en un súbito abrazo mío que le hizo subir los colores, murmurando atropelladamente.

-Ah, bueno, no ha sido nada, quiero decir…

-¡Menos mal que llegaste, bajé la guardia ante ese monstruo! Si no hubiera sido por ti…

-Sí, bueno, algo me olía a chamusquina así que decidí seguir a tu padre, no le vi salir de la torre, pero a ti tampoco, así que supuse que estarías en problemas…

Algo en mí se revolvió cuando oí la palabra padre, sin embargo hice todo lo posible por mantener el porte, murmurando de seguido.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, te has portado como un héroe…

-Ah, tampoco iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera contigo… puede que sea un poco mujeriego, pero no soy un pervertido.

Ante eso sonreí, sintiendo que podía confiar en él y, sin dudarlo mucho, me incliné sobre él y le di un beso en la mejilla que le dejó del todo alelado.

-Bueno, héroe ¿nos volvemos? Tengo que hablar con alguien en el pueblo…

-Eh… sí, volver, claro, claro…-masculló el chico, aún en shock.

Dejé escapar una risita, divertida, pero en el fondo mi corazón aún lloraba por todo lo que había perdido ese mismo día. Las heridas tardarían en sanar. Pero las disculpas venían primero.

* * *

Bueno, bueno ¡no queda nada para terminar! Y en este capítulo se revela esa dura realidad que, si bien puede que no sea nada muy elaborado, casa con el tono que le he ido dando en todo momento al fic, por lo que en ese sentido se ve la progresión de principio hasta el final. En el próximo capítulo se despejarán posibles dudas que hayan quedado, así como las motivaciones detrás de Antalah, para por fin dar por finalizada esta pequeña historia. Lo publicaré más pronto que tarde, por lo que esperadlo en pocos días. Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Una sola razón**

Las horas siguientes fueron extrañas, sobre todo para mí, pero aun así reuní fuerzas de algún rincón recóndito de mi cabeza y seguí adelante. Nada más llegar al pueblo me dirigí directamente al criadero de Sky, donde me disculpé con ella mientras dejaba escapar todo lo que estaba reprimiendo desde que salí de la torre. Mi mejor amiga hizo todo lo posible por consolarme, sin tomarme en cuenta nada, ni siquiera pronunció el típico _te lo dije_ cuando tuvo la ocasión, lo que la dio aún más crédito.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, debí haberte escuchado, soy una tonta crédula, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré!-mascullé entre lágrimas.

-No, Shantae, nada de eso, tan solo eres una víctima de ese malnacido y su elocuente verborrea…

-¡Pero es que no lo entiendo, su amor por mí era tan real, no comprendo por qué lo ha hecho, y aun así lo quiero, es un padre ideal, y aun así él, él… yo…!

-Tranquila, no harás nada flagelándote así. Comprendo que te duela si realmente llegasteis a ser tan cercanos, pero está claro que no ha sido sincero contigo, si me lo preguntas a mí no merece que le quieras tanto, la verdad…

Las palabras de Sky, si bien eran directas y contundentes, eran muy ciertas, no pudiendo decir nada al respecto porque realmente tenía razón. Y lo peor de todo, es que le seguía queriendo.

-No sé qué hacer… salió corriendo, me dejó sola a merced del Hypno Baron, si no hubiera sido por Rascal…

-Yo que tú lo denunciaría a la sultana, ve a buscarlo al cuartel de la guardia, si no lo encuentras avísame y te ayudo a buscarlo.

-Está bien…

Salí a paso lento y algo desanimado del criadero, como si no quisiera hacerlo, pero después de todo la verdad ya había sido revelada, y no tenía sentido que lo siguiera postergando, por lo que me dirigí allí lenta y pesadamente.

De camino pasé por el taller de mi tío Mimic, descubriendo entonces que había luz dentro y las puertas estaban abiertas. Mi cara se iluminó nada más verlas, echando ésta vez a correr hacia él, entrando como un elefante a una cacharrería gritando entre medias.

-¿¡Tío Mimic?!

-¿Shantae?-oí su voz al otro lado del mismo.

Atravesé el taller como una exhalación hasta encontrarlo al lado de varios de sus cachivaches, el volverle a ver llenó mi corazón de alivio y calidez, echándome sobre él y abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡Oh, tío, menos mal que has vuelto!

-¡Shantae! Oh, lo siento tanto, cielo, sé que no debí esconderte tantas cosas…-murmuró él, apenado.

-¡No, soy yo quien lo siente, ni siquiera te escuché en su momento y ahora lo estoy pagando muy caro! Lo siento, de verdad…-mascullé, sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas.

-Shantae… ¿qué ha pasado?

Le expliqué en líneas generales todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento, sin dejarme nada en el tintero; a partir de ahora sería más directa y sincera con él, después de todo, y tras tanto tiempo sin verle, su presencia era reconfortante después de lo que había pasado.

Una vez enterado se amasó la barba con actitud pensativa, comentando acto seguido.

-En parte me esperaba que ese hombre sólo fuera fachada, de hecho si me marché fue para comprobar su historia. Y, efectivamente, no es quien dice ser, pero hay parte de verdad en lo que te contó.

-¿De veras? ¿Qué encontraste?-inquirí, esperanzada.

-No mucho, pero sí que vi su nombre en una larga lista de combatientes en el bando de tierra, fue un mercenario contratado para cubrir la retaguardia en caso de que los piratas decidieran huir por tierra ya que el plan de tu verdadero padre incluía acorralarlos en una gran bahía para que no escapasen. Aunque el grueso de la batalla se sucedió en la bahía, el bando de tierra también participó, pero no luchó tanto en comparación.

-Entonces… ¿estuvo allí de verdad?

-Así es, pero no es tu padre, por alguna razón quiso atribuirse sus logros… un serio caso de suplantación de identidad, y tengo los documentos que lo prueban, podría caerle una buena temporada en prisión, si me lo dejas a mí me encargaré personalmente de ello-aseguró mi tío, con mirada severa.

Por un lado entendía la gravedad de la situación, pero por otro tampoco quería que todo acabara así sin más, sin ni siquiera hablarlo con él; aunque al principio estaba enfadada y entristecida, ahora estaba más calmada, y por lo que me contaba mi tío debía haber algo más que lo hubiera haber llevado a hacer lo que hizo. Y fue entonces cuando algo reverberó en mi memoria.

-Chantal…

-¿Chantal? Sé que es una variación de tu nombre, pero no conozco a nadie que se llame así…-murmuró Mimic, confuso.

-Pero yo sí… espera un momento, tío, no hagas nada aún, he de encontrarle y hablar con él-le pedí con gesto serio.

-¿Estás segura, Shantae? Piensa que te ha estado engañando todo este tiempo…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero dame un momento, creo saber por qué ha hecho todo esto, pero antes he de corroborarlo! ¡Luego te veo!

Sin decir nada más eché a correr, con ánimos y fuerzas renovados, y me dirigí directamente al cuartel de la guardia. Nada más llegar me topé entonces con Sky, Rotty y Bolo, los cuales se dirigieron a mí todo azorados.

-¡Shantae, aquí estás! ¡Sky nos lo ha contado todo, qué fuerte!-exclamó la zombi, anonadada.

-¡No me puedo creer que nos engañara de ese modo! Como lo encuentre…-masculló Bolo, chascando los nudillos con gesto molesto.

-¡Esperad un momento, chicos, no os precipitéis, creo que ya sé por qué ha hecho todo esto! ¿Dónde está?-inquirí yo, cortándoles.

-Hemos preguntado hace nada por él en el cuartel y los guardias nos han dicho que ha dimitido de su puesto hace nada sin dar mayores explicaciones, ha entregado sus credenciales y se ha marchado hacia el puerto-reveló Sky.

Comprendí entonces lo que quería hacer y, sin decir nada más, eché a correr hacia allí para alcanzarlo lo antes posible. Los demás fueron conmigo tras de mí, algo confusos por mi proceder, pero sin hacerme preguntas al respecto.

Tras una rápida carrerita llegué finalmente al puerto y entonces lo vi en el muelle principal junto a un gran barco de vela, hablando con el alcalde; indiqué a los demás que esperaran y me acerqué a ellos lentamente, sin decir nada y sin apenas hacer ruido. Antalah, al verme, giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y el alcalde comentó.

-Una pena, la verdad, estaba muy contento por su desempeño, pero si ha decidido marcharse entonces no hay nada más que yo pueda pedirle. Muchas gracias por sus servicios al pueblo.

-No ha sido nada, alcalde, ha sido un placer.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada más, me miró rápidamente y nos dejó solos. Yo le miré fijamente, pero él me rehuía la mirada todo el rato sin decir nada. El capitán del velero, desde la cubierta, se dirigió a él.

-Ya estamos listos, levamos anclas cuando usted quiera.

Antalah tan solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, a lo que yo aproveché para romper el hielo comentando.

-Entonces te vas…

-Sí. Ya no tengo razón para quedarme aquí. Te hice daño y no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa.

-Pero me hiciste muy feliz…

-A base de mentiras. No era real. Y yo tan sólo vivía en un sueño estando despierto, consciente de lo que te hacía. Soy un farsante. Lo entenderé si no quieres perdonarme.

Hubo un breve y denso silencio entre los dos, mientras yo pensaba lo que decirle a continuación. ¿Podía recriminarle y decirle lo que sentía? Perfectamente, pero por otro lado no quería que eso fuera lo último que se llevara de mí, no después de todos los buenos momentos que pasamos. Por lo que, sin muchas evasivas, murmuré.

-Entonces… Chantal era tu hija ¿no?

Ante eso Antalah cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si no quisiera volverlo a recordar, pero finalmente cedió y comenzó a explicarse.

-Así es. Murió durante un ataque de los piratas a nuestro hogar, más allá del mar. Fue mucho antes de que yo me convirtiera en mercenario, pero por aquel entonces no era más que un simple mercader. Su madre murió al dar a luz, ella era todo lo que tenía. Cuando la perdí me sumí en la desesperación y hui de allí para tratar de olvidar. Pero nunca olvidé. No podía. Por mucho que corriera, por mucho que huyera, ella siempre volvía a mi mente y mis recuerdos. Era una tortura. La guerra me mantuvo lo suficientemente ocupado como para no pensar en ello, y por un tiempo estuve bien conmigo mismo. Fue entonces cuando conocí a tu padre…

Ese comentario me hizo reaccionar, notando cómo mi corazón daba un vuelco y comprendiéndolo al instante.

-Entonces… lo que me contaste…

-Sí, es real, todo es real, sucedió tal y como te lo conté. Era un avezado guerrero que sabía cómo luchar y con una fuerza y tenacidad descomunales. Nos conocimos en una batalla, de hecho le salvé la vida, y nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Me contó su historia y me habló tanto de ti como de tu madre, de ahí que supiera tanto al respecto. De hecho fue él quien me entregó la lámpara antes de desaparecer, pidiéndome que te la hiciera llegar si algo le pasara.

-¿Qué? ¿Desapareció? ¿Qué le pasó?-inquirí, ávida de respuestas.

-Fue tras la batalla final, cuando el humo y los gritos cesaron. Nadie supo qué fue de él. Algunos dicen que murió… pero yo no lo creo. Era demasiado fuerte y tozudo como para morir así sin más. Tiene que estar en algún lado, vagando, buscándote. No sabes bien cuánto te quería, no hacía más que hablar de ti y de lo guapa que era su hijita, igual que su madre.

-Claro… por eso no mentías cuanto me decías que me querías…

-Así es, pero no te lo decía a ti, sino a mi hija. Nunca quise engañarte así, pero cuanto te vi delante de mí no pude evitar recordarla, ya que os parecéis mucho. Te miré, vi a Chantal y entonces… entonces… oh, Shantae, lo siento tanto…

Finalmente no pudo más y se echó a llorar, no lo dudé en ningún instante y le abracé para consolarlo; el hombre me asió y siguió llorando abiertamente, dejando escapar todo lo que sentía. Yo no pude evitarlo y también lloré, ya que después de todo podía comprender cómo se sentía. Además, después de todo ese tiempo, y aunque fuera mentira, realmente le quise, como él quiso a su hija. Y eso sí que era verdad.

-No lo entiendo… ¿por qué me perdonas así sin más? Después de todo lo que te hecho…-musitó Antalah en ese momento.

-No pasa nada… después de todo me hiciste muy feliz, y aunque no fuera verdad, yo siempre voy a atesorar el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Chantal tuvo mucha suerte de tenerte como padre.

El hombre dejó escapar un estertor en ese momento, quizás embargado por la emoción, aunque en un momento dado murmuró.

-Eres tan buena, Shantae, que te mereces sólo lo mejor. Me has perdonado aun a pesar de lo que te he hecho. Sólo alguien como tú sería capaz de hacer algo así. Tu padre tenía razón… eres un ángel.

Ante eso no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente, esbozando una feliz sonrisa, aunque por otro lado me entristecí al saber que se marchaba.

-No tienes por qué irte, siempre vas a ser bienvenido aquí, al menos por mi parte se refiere…

-Sabía que me dirías eso… pero no, ya he tomado mi decisión. Voy a volver a mi hogar, es hora de que me enfrente a mi pasado. Si me quedara aquí sería como admitir la derrota y seguiría huyendo. Y me he pasado la vida huyendo. Pero ya no más.

-Lo entiendo… te voy a echar de menos. Fuiste un gran padre.

Ésta vez fue el turno de Antalah de sonreír, dándome un último abrazo y un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-Gracias por todo, Shantae. No cambies nunca.

-Tranquilo, no creo que lo haga muy pronto…

Ante eso los dos nos reímos y, tras un último adiós, abordó el velero y se marchó a mar abierto en él. Le despedí con la mano hasta que el barco se perdió en la distancia, sintiéndome mucho mejor conmigo misma.

En ese momento los demás llegaron, siendo Sky la primera en hablar.

-Así que al final lo has perdonado…

-Pues sí, después de todo fue tal y como yo lo pensé, en ningún momento quiso hacerme daño, pero el recuerdo de su hija era demasiado grande y doloroso para él, por lo que quiso compensarlo de cierta forma-asentí, sin mayores pretensiones.

-Extraña forma de compensarlo… pero bueno, es entendible, no debe ser fácil vivir con semejante pena-murmuró Bolo, rascándose la cabeza.

-No me esperaba menos de ti, pastelito. Quiero decir, fuiste capaz de perdonarme a mí, así que…

-Sé a lo que te refieres, Rotty, pero tanto tú como él teníais razones de peso y en ningún momento fuisteis a hacer daño. Él es buena persona, y tú también, así que os merecéis una segunda oportunidad.

La chica zombi no pudo evitar turbarse un poco, mascullando de seguido.

-Oh, pastelito, qué cosas me dices…

-Me alegro que todo haya quedado bien, pero espero que esto te sirva para no fiarte tan fácilmente de la gente, al menos él no tenía malas intenciones, pero si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona probablemente hubiera sido mucho peor-remarcó Sky en ese momento.

-Sí, tienes razón, debo tener más cuidado, gracias por recordármelo…

En un momento como ese, podía sentir que todo estaba bien con el mundo. Si bien Antalah no era mi padre, fue una gran figura paterna en esos momentos tan importantes, y los seguiré atesorando en mi memoria puesto que me dieron mucha fuerza para seguir adelante. Estoy segura de que, algún día, me reencontraré con mi madre y mi padre. Y tanto mis amigos como mi tío estarán ahí para mí pase lo que pase. Como una familia. Mi familia.

* * *

Y ya está, se acabó. Un final sencillo para una historia sencilla y sin muchas pretensiones. Desde el principio sabía qué tipo de historia escribir y cómo tratarla, pero el tiempo ha sido mi mayor enemigo, tardando más de la cuenta. Entre el trabajo, las oposiciones y otras obligaciones, que además me acabaron minando de cierta forma, he tardado mucho en componer toda la trama, pero finalmente finalizo con la historia de Shantae que siempre quise escribir. El misterio seguramente no esté muy elaborado y se vea rápidamente el cartón, por así decirlo, pero lo dicho, no era mi intención hacer algo sumamente elaborado y sesudo. Después de todo llevo muchas historias largas y con muchos detalles en mi haber, y ahora que quiero ir recogiendo para retirarme, las historias cortas son una buena opción.

Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, comentad, dejad reviews y nos vemos en otra historia.


End file.
